A Date With Danger (Revised)
by demonmuffin69
Summary: Dominique Danger is a government agent on a mission in Santa Barbara. Her mission; search and destroy. With the unexpected help of one very attractive Head Detective, Carlton Lassiter, and a few new friends, will she be able to complete this mission while her own life is on the line. Well, what are you waiting for? Read and find out.
1. Mission Begin

~Dominique's POV~

It was another hot day in Santa Barbara. I've only been here for two days and already I hate it. I was unloading my dresses from one of the last moving boxes when I heard a strange noise.

"Pff Pfff poo too rrmmm"

I looked over at my now dead air-conditioner in the window seal. I ran over past the pile of empty moving boxes to the air-conditioner.

"Live damn you, live!" I hit the large white box part, in hopes to save what little cool air I had left.

"Pff Pfff poo too rrmmm"

"NOOO!"

I'm doomed! I looked around my new temporary home and saw how almost everything was unpacked and put away. The only thing left was the rest of my clothes. I really need a new air-conditioner but, if I go outside, I'll probably die of a heat stroke. If I stay here, the house is just going to get hot and I'll probably die of a heat stroke anyway. I roll my eyes at my own situation. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left the house.

It took me around 2 hours to walk to the store. By the time I got there, I was drenched in sweat. Walking in felt like heaven. The store was nice and cool on the inside. "I'm saved!" I dropped down and embraced the cold concrete floor. "Thank you, God!"

"Ma'am are you ok?"

"Ma'am, who do you think your calling Ma'am?"

I got up off of the floor and glared up at the man. When he saw me, his mouth dropped a little and his eyes went down and then up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't get a good look, Miss. Are you ok?"

"Yes, walking two hours in this heat nearly killed me though."

"Did you say, 'walking'? For two hours? It's nearly 100 degrees outside!"

I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"I know what the temperature is outside, but my air-conditioner decided to die on me. And since I don't have a car yet, I had no choice."

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that. Here, let me help you."

The man quickly grabbed a shopping cart for me.

"Thank you. I'm Dominique."

I said as I extended my hand.

"I'm Lassiter, but you can call me Carlton."

I smiled as he shook my hand and he looked away, blushing. I walked up and down the aisle, with Carlton following me closely, until I found what I needed. I was about to grab the oversize box when Carlton intervened.

"Here! Let me help you with that."

Carlton picked up the heavy box, struggling a bit, and placed it in the cart. Afterwards, he started to pant.

"You didn't have to do that for me." I felt a little bad. It looks like he's not use to the same type of fitness I am. But he shook his head anyway.

"No, it was nothing. It's all in a day's work."

I had to smile at him. I can tell he was the type of man who tried to look tough, however I can tell that he has a boyish charm to him.

We walked to the cashier, who then scanned the price tag of the air-conditioner and a bottle of water I grabbed.

"Your total comes to $431.95."

"What?!" Carlton asked, completely in shock over the price. I'm not surprised at all. After all, the best model of anything usually comes with a price.

"Here you go." I handed the teen aged boy five $100 bills from the sack of only $100's in my wallet.

Carlton looked at the stack of money in my open wallet and looked at me. "Oh no.", he whispered.

"What?" I asked, after receiving my change. He looked away and frowned. I looked at my wallet and then down at my outfit. I'm wearing white sandals, jeans that stops just below my rear, and a light blue bikini top. 'Oh.' I roll my eyes.

"Listen here 'Carlton Lassiter'. Believe it or not, not everyone who dresses like me in 98 degree weather is a prostitute. So screw you!"

I grabbed my box and water and walked out the door, leaving the shocked man by himself. A few feet outside I hear footsteps chasing me.

"Wait!" Carlton stood in front of me; he placed his hands on my arms.

"Oh wow, you're really firm." He started to feel my biceps. I cleared my throat and he dropped his arms and looked away for a brief second.

"Sorry, I meant you no offense, it's just, um."

"Spit it out!"

"The last girl who was both beautiful and nice to me, she turned out to be a professional, and so was the one before her, and the one before that. So I try not to get my hopes up too much. And I'm sorry."

His head tilted down like a grieving child knowing he got caught for doing something naughty. It was actually really cute.

"Prove it." I said. Carlton looked up at me. I smiled at him. He was really cute and interesting. I actually wanted to get to know him.

"If you're as sorry as you say, take me out to dinner."

He's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Really", he asked.

"Yeah really, but first, will you give me a lift home?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, sure." He shoulders hunched up as he tried to contain he's happiness. He ran over to the passenger's side and opened the back door. He took the air-conditioner out of my hands and placed it on the back seat. Then opened the passenger's seat for me and waited until I was completely in before shutting it. He then ran over and got in himself. After we were both buckled, he started the engine and took off. The ride home was a lot quicker than expected but boy was it nice. The windows were down and the wind blew through my hair. Carlton didn't talk, he only smiled while making quick glances at me. Once he pulled in my drive way, he shut the car off.

"Wow, you have a nice place."

I looked up at my new home. It was a white house with lavender trim and roof. There is two floors, and attic and basement. Flowers grew along the sides of the house, stairs, and both side of the drive way, well they would be growing if it wasn't for this damn heat.

"Thank you." I got out of the car and before I could get my new air-conditioner, Carlton stood there with the heavy machine already in his hands. He's faster than I thought. I went up to the door and unlocked it, letting Carton in first. "Just set it down anywhere" I said. I heard a thump followed by another thump as I went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

"Carlton, do you want a water?" I shout from the kitchen.

"Sure." I heard. I grabbed and opened the two bottles of water before returning to the living room. The first thing I see was Carlton slouched over my couch and panting again. I cleared my throat and he straightens out immediately and smiled again.

"Your couch looked so soft, I couldn't resist."

As much as I hate liars, I couldn't bust him. He was trying so hard to impress me, how could I? I handed him an open bottle and sat right next to him.

"So Carlton, where and when are you taking me to dinner?"

He sat quietly for a moment and took a drink.

"The where, is a surprise. When, how about tomorrow, if you're free?"

"How about tonight, if you're free", I asked. He looked at me, those piercing blue eyes of his widen. He's perfect teeth showed as he smiled.

"Ok, tonight then." he said. He looked so good and sweet and so sexy in his suite, I bit my lip and looked away.

So many dirty thoughts entered my mind at once. Damn it. It's been years since I've felt the touch of a man. The addiction to lust has always been a daily struggle. My cases in Europe make it extremely difficult to find someone to play without jeopardizing my missions. I've grown to know so many people so well, that if anyone were to find out about my sickness, it would be a humiliation that would never cease. So why not now? Why couldn't I just have a little fun before I got home. I'll only be here six months top. That's plenty of time to enjoy myself. It's not like I'll ever see him again after this.

"Eight o'clock tonight?"

I looked back at the dark haired man. "Yes, eight o'clock is perfect."

Carlton pulled out a little note pad and pen and started to right numbers on it. After he was done, he scooted closer to me and placed his hand on the back of the couch, behind my head.

"I couldn't help but noticed all of the moving boxes. Here's my cell, if you ever feel the need to call me for anything before dinner, or after dinner, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

It might have been cheesy but, it was still the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I smiled. He handed me his number but I didn't take it. I placed my free hand up and around his neck and leaned in. Right before I could close the gap I heard, 'Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when we come for you? Bad boys, bad boys.'

Carlton pulled away slightly and pulled out his cell phone.

"Lassiter."

Carlton made an angry sigh.

"This better be good Spencer."

Carlton's eyes went wide.

"Hold on and don't touch a thing." He hung up his phone and got off the couch.

"Dominique, I have to go. I'm sorry. Here."

He handed me his number as he made he's way to the door. If he thinks he's getting away that easily, he's dead wrong. I found my pray and there's no way in hell I'm going to let him off the hook! I got off the couch and ran towards Carlton. Right before he could open the door, I grabbed him by the arm, swung him around and pushed him against the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, locking his soft lips with mine. His hands found their way on my back, pulling my body closer to his. The erg to rip this man clothes off right at that moment was almost unbearable. I pulled away quickly, panting hard, as was he. He mouth tried to form words but he couldn't make any sound come out.

"I should apologize. I don't meet men like you often. I guess, I guess I couldn't help myself." I said.

I wasn't sorry at all.

He smiled. "Oh, I-I can understand that. I'll see you tonight."

I smiled back at him. "See you tonight."

He shut the door as he left. Through the window seals, I saw him jump up and click his heels before he drove off. Maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all.

"Ring Ring"

I held the phone to my ear.

"Sir?"

"Agent Danger, I hope you're enjoying the weather."

"Death Valley is cooler than this place, with all do respect Sir."

I heard the deep voice chuckle.

"My apologies for the location but the target as you know, is currently in the Santa Barbara. Now, I need you to find him and bring him to me, alive if you will."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Ta-ta."


	2. Lassiter

~Lassiter's POV~

This was all I needed. This entire week in Santa Barbara was hot and miserable. The coolest day that we had so far was 89 degrees. It was to the point I even wore my casual shoes. The thing that made me the most sick about it all is how crime didn't even seem to stop on days like these. Don't get me wrong, they did slow down, a lot even. But still, out of all times to get a call from Spencer was right when Dominique and I was about to kiss. I'm really glad though, Dominique didn't even let Spencer's interruption stop her. To be grabbed and pushed up against a wall with such raw brute force while being pinned down with no chance of escape, for her to take charge and dominate me with her kiss like a hungry predator, the way she 'couldn't help herself' while doing it: it turned me on in ways I've never thought possible. And despite the body I'm looking at on the asphalt road, all I can think about is 'Dammit, Spencer'.

"O'Hara, tell me everything."

"Female, 5'8. Looks to be late thirties. Well, witnesses say the body just appeared out of nowhere. There were too many cars to be identified which car the body came from and so far, we know this woman was tortured before the perp finally killed her."

I looked down at the mutilated body. Dear God, how could a monster like this possible exist? I've dealt with more sickos than I care to count. This however, is an all new level of evil. The woman was missing her eyes, teeth, ears, and nose. Parts of her flesh was ripped off. There was something sticking out of her bloody ear whole. Using a gloved hand, I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was paper.

 _I am death and I make sure everyone is equal._

A cold chill ran down my spine. The is the third victim this month that has had a piece of paper shoved somewhere in their body. Whoever this killer is, he is one sick bastard and needs to be stopped by any means necessary, even if it means working with Spencer.

"Wait, I'm getting something!"

Spencer. My jaw tightened just looking at him.

"Gus, what's happening to me! AH! I'm so high!"

"That's not surprising," I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I was greeted with Spencer's hands on my face.

"It's too strong, I can't control it!"

"Spffrr!'

Quickly, he got behind me, grabbed both of my wrist, and started to flap my arms up and down while making annoying bird calls.

"Get off me!"

I got away from that deranged idiot.

"I can see it all, from a bird's eye. There!"

Spencer pointed at the top of a pole, locating a video camera which pointed to the exact spot where the body was found.

"Good job Shawn," O'Hara beamed

I would give anything to get out of this. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate against my leg.

'I didn't want to interrupt you while you were working so I texted you instead. What should I wear for tonight's surprise? ~Dominique'

I quickly replied.

'A dress is never a bad choice, especially on a body as beautiful as yours. ~Carlton.'

'Shall I wear something sexy then?'

"Who's getting sassy with Lassie?"

I quickly turn to see Spencer reading my text messages from behind me.

"Spencer!"

I felt my face turn red, not just because I was mad at the snooping man-child.

"Lassie, my advice, wear a lacy thong. It drives women crazy."

"Spencer, I swear to God himself, I will beat you within an inch of your life!"

"Find, then wear a G-string. It's not as good but get results."

I made a run at Spencer but, he got away. So I went and got inside my car, started the engine and sent my final text before leaving.

'Nothing you wear could make you look any more sexy than what you already are. Carlton~

I'll never understand O'Hara's feelings for Spencer. But at least he knows if he hurts her in anyway, hell itself wouldn't be able to stop me from hunting him down. The rest of the morning was filled with phone calls, paperwork, interrogating suspects, and what not. By the time lunch came around, I found myself sitting across my partner, eating a chicken sandwich.

"Can I ask you something, O'Hara?"

She nodded her head while wiping her mouth off.

"Yeah, what's up?"

I tried to gather my thoughts before speaking.

"You're a woman."

"The last time I checked, why?"

"I wanted to know where would I take someone, another woman, for a perfect first date."

O'Hara's eyes light up like Christmas as she gasped in delight.

"Oh my God, Carlton, you have a date?"

"Yes O'Hara, and I want to take her someplace special tonight."

"What's her name", O'Hara asked while leaning in closer.

"Her name is Dominique."

I felt so shy suddenly as I said her name. I couldn't even even look O'Hara in the eyes.

"Aww, you really like her. So wait, when did you ask her out?"

"I didn't, she asked me out this morning," I said while I subconsciously started to poke at my food with a fork, smiling at memories of the odd, yet enjoyable event.

"Wow, she sounds interesting. Ok, for a first date, personally, wouldn't want a big event but, if he would happen to bring me a flowers and take me out to a really nice restaurant that would be acceptable."

~3 hours and two Advil later~

O'Hara was still talking about her perfect first date ideas and so far, the only thing I agree with is flowers and dinner. It may be just me but, picking Dominique up in a limo, going to an all expenses paid spa service, and a trip to Hawaii seems a little much for a first night.

"And then he'll hold my hand as we walk along the beach and look at the stars before he takes me home and kisses me sweetly good night."

I looked over at the clock, 5:00p.m. 'Oh thank God!' I quickly got up and grabbed my coat.

"Thank you O'Hara, that was very,... detailed. But I got to go now", I said as I quickly ran for the door while making a mental note to never ask O'Hara for advice ever again.

"Ok Carlton. Good luck!"

I stopped by the local flower shop on my way home. Every bouquet was really nice but as I looked around, I noticed they didn't have what I needed.

'Damn it, it figures, I have to do everything myself. Think, Lassiter, think!'

I replayed this morning's events with Dominique in my mind, hoping to fine some clues as to what she would like. Let's see; white and lavender house, freshly painted. Inside of her house were blue walls, green carpet, white ceiling and couch, at least in the living room. From what I could make of thChapter 3: Lassiter: 2

~Lassiter's POV~

I stopped by the local flower shop on my way home. Every bouquet was really nice but as I looked around, I noticed they didn't have what I needed.

'Damn it, it figures, I have to do everything myself. Think, Lassiter, think!'

I replayed this morning's events with Dominique in my mind, hoping to fine some clues as to what she would like. Let's see; white and lavender house, freshly painted. Inside of her house were blue walls, green carpet, white ceiling and couch, at least in the living room. From what I could make of the kitchen, it was mostly white walls, blue tile floor, and a pile of clothes (solid color dresses mostly) on top of a white island. 'I got it,' I thought to myself. I grabbed a hand full of lavenders, lilies, blue bells, and a single pink rose. After I arranged them exactly how I like, I took a cotton pink ribbon and tied a bow around the steam of the bouquet. After paying for them, I quickly headed home before the deadly sun could kill these plants like so many others in Santa Barbara. As I walked in the front door, I paused. Something wasn't right. I listening carefully. Voices, I heard voices coming from my kitchen. I pulled my gun out and quietly crept closer towards the intruders.

"Freeze dirt bag!"

"AHHH!"

The high pitch, girly screams gained me another headache.

"Spencer! Guster! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Would it kill you for once to say 'Hi Shawn, how are you today?'

"Or 'Hi Gus, would you like some a piece of lemon cake' which was delicious by the way."

"Oh thank you, you know I make my cakes myself- wait a minute, did you eat my last piece of cake?"

I saw Guster shallow hard.

"I didn't, but he did", Guster said while pointing to Spencer.

"Dude, really?"

"Lassiter is pointing a gun at us and his all of the cake is gone, so yeah Shawn, really."

I had enough.

"What the hell is going on!"

Shawn looked at me and stepped closer, slowly, that is until I cocked my gun. Then he took a few steps back.

"Lassie, listen to me. The woman you're going on a date with tonight, don't go out with her."

Sadly, I had to put my gun away before my finger 'accidentally' slipped.

"What are you talking about, Spencer?"

"Your date, Dominique, I really don't think she wants a date with you, also, she maybe a man."

I used every ounce of will power to stop myself from beating him within an inch of his life.

"She's not a man!"

"But how are you so certain?"

"Because Guster, I got a very, very good look at her,.."

I noticed how Spencer and Guster leaned in closer, grasping on to every word. It made me blush to think how I'd have to explain how perfectly curvy Dominique's body is. And no about of surgery could made a woman like that from a man.

"Get out!"

"But Lassie, she's been lying to you."

"About what Spencer? I didn't have time to learn much about her because someone interrupted us while we were in the middle something important."

"Like what?"

I felt myself flush once again as hot images entered my brain. The kiss that was suppose to have happened on the couch. How I got slammed against her door to be ravished in an animalistic way. If it wasn't for work, somehow I know I would have ended up in her bedroom with Dominique pinning my wrist down on the mattress while straddling my naked, sweaty, lap as she's rides me hard until she,

"Lassie!"

I jumped.

"What? What were you saying?"

"Oh my God, this woman has really done something to you."

I rolled my eyes when they happened to land on the clock.

"Damn it Spencer! I'm running behind."

Spencer and Guster headed towards my door to leave.

"Don't worry Buddy, we'll protect you" Spencer shouted as he left.

"You stay out of this Spencer, do you hear me!? Spencer!"

e kitchen, it was mostly white walls, blue tile floor, and a pile of clothes (solid color dresses mostly) on top of a white island. 'I got it,' I thought to myself. I grabbed a handful of lavenders, lilies, bluebells, and a single pink rose. After I arranged them exactly how I like, I took a cotton pink ribbon and tied a bow around the stem of the bouquet. After paying for them, I quickly headed home before the deadly sun could kill these plants like so many others in Santa Barbara. As I walked in the front door, I paused. Something wasn't right. I listening carefully. Voices, I heard voices coming from my kitchen. I pulled my gun out and quietly crept closer towards the intruders.

"Freeze dirtbag!"

"AHHH!"

The high pitched, girly screams gained me another headache.

"Spencer! Guster! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Would it kill you for once to say 'Hi Shawn, how are you today?'

"Or 'Hi Gus, would you like some a piece of lemon cake' which was delicious by the way."

"Oh thank you, you know I make my cakes myself- wait a minute, did you eat my last piece of cake?"

I saw Guster shallow hard.

"I didn't, but he did", Guster said while pointing to Spencer.

"Dude, really?"

"Lassiter is pointing a gun at us and his all of the cake is gone, so yeah Shawn, really."

I had enough.

"What the hell is going on!"

Shawn looked at me and stepped closer, slowly, that is until I cocked my gun. Then he took a few steps back.

"Lassie, listen to me. The woman you're going on a date with tonight, don't go out with her."

Sadly, I had to put my gun away before my finger 'accidentally' slipped.

"What are you talking about, Spencer?"

"Your date, Dominique, I really don't think she wants a date with you, also, she may be a man."

I used every ounce of willpower to stop myself from beating him within an inch of his life.

"She's not a man!"

"But how are you so certain?"

"Because Guster, I got a very, very good look at her,.."

I noticed how Spencer and Guster leaned in closer, grasping on to every word. It made me blush to think how I'd have to explain how perfectly curvy Dominique's body is. And no about of surgery could made a woman like that from a man.

"Get out!"

"But Lassie, she's been lying to you."

"About what Spencer? I didn't have time to learn much about her because someone interrupted us while we were in the middle something important."

"Like what?"

I felt myself flush once again as hot images entered my brain. The kiss that was suppose to have happened on the couch. How I got slammed against her door to be ravished in an animalistic way. If it wasn't for work, somehow I know I would have ended up in her bedroom with Dominique pinning my wrist down on the mattress while straddling my naked, sweaty, lap as she rides me hard until she,

"Lassie!"

I jumped.

"What? What were you saying?"

"Oh my God, this woman has really done something to you."

I rolled my eyes when they happened to land on the clock.

"Damn it Spencer! I'm running behind."

Spencer and Guster headed towards my door to leave.

"Don't worry Buddy, we'll protect you" Spencer shouted as he left.

"You stay out of this Spencer, do you hear me!? Spencer!"


	3. Dominique

It was 7:45 pm exactly. I began pacing the floor as my heart was racing. I can't believe I'm actually nervous. Then again, it's been far too long since I had fun. Under normal circumstances, I can easily satisfy myself and be done with it whenever my urges began to flare up. However, being in America, a place where not one single person knows me, I can finally get release from the years of built up tension. But why did I choose him though? He is a more than a few years older than me. I hardly know a thing about him. I could get any man my age easily; someone who's in better shape. But still, all I could think about was how cute and polite he was earlier, those perfect blue eyes of his, and his smile. Oh that smile! And his lips, I subconsciously licked my upper lip as I thought about licking his. I definitely never met a man like Carlton Lassiter before, but I can't wait to know him better.

I glanced at the clock, it was 7:58 pm. I ran to my full body mirror in the living room for a last look of approval. Dark blue heels with diamonds in crested on the straps around the feet and ankles, check. Simple baby powder blue, halter top, sleeveless dress which stopped at the knees, check. Diamond bracelet, with matching diamond bullet necklace, check. Hot pink lipstick and very light blue eyeshadow with black mascara which made my dark blue eyes pop, check. And finally my hair, it was curled to perfection, at least as close as I could get it, and laid against my back, just stopping short of my rear. The only thing that will never meet my approval was my breast. I glared down at the bowling ball size, twin villains that only hid halfway under the thin cloth. 'Damn you evil breast,' I thought to myself while remembering the unbelievable number of bottles of Advil and back braces I went through before the breast reduction surgery.

Knock, knock, knock.

I walked to the door while taking deep breaths, hoping to calm my nerves. I opened the door and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. There he was, standing in front of me; black suite and shoes, white under shirt, blue tie, a beautiful face, and with wet hair?

"Wow, I knew you would look beautiful but, wow."

I felt myself blush at his statement.

"Thanks, you're quiet the looker yourself."

Carlton smiled at me as he walked in and handed me a bouquet of flowers that he hid behind his back.

"For you."

"Really? These are so beautiful, thank you!"

No one ever gave me flowers before. Being a Secret Agent takes up so much time, there's never room for romance. If there was, there was no way anyone in the company interested in it, besides me. Sex wasn't the only thing I wanted. I also wanted romance.

"I'm glad you like them. It took me longer than I thought to arrange them just right."

I was a little shocked. I didn't think Carlton was a flower type of man.

"I mean, I didn't per-say arranged them. The flower people did it, and it took them a long time."

"Flower people?"

"Yeah, flower people, hippies."

I couldn't help it, I burst out in laughter. His lie was so bad and unconvincing, it was just too funny.

"It's not that funny," Carlton said as he pouted at me. Once I saw the hurt look in his eyes, stopped laughing immediately. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Carlton, it was you who made this bouquet for me, and you also took a lot of time on it. So why on Earth would you make up such a silly lie, especially on our first date."

"I didn't want you to laugh me", he omitted.

He was so cute right now, I had to push back my dirty thoughts about him once more.

"Listen to me, Carlton. I hate liars so, if you keep lying to me, I won't be able to date you. Honestly however, is one of the biggest turn on's for me and you have no idea how badly I want to go on this date with you. Now, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I rubbed my body up against his in a seductive way. My voice was a little more husky then I attended it to be at the end, but I least I knew Carlton was now on the same page. I watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes went wide.

"It was me. It was all me, in fact, I use to be the one who tended my mother's garden, which I still do on occasions, and pick flowers for her whenever she needed something to smile about after a long day. I also bake lemon cakes. My secret is vanilla extract."

I smiled as I held my flowers closer to my nose, inhaling the sweet mixed scents.

"See? I find men a lot more sexier when they take pride in their talents. I'm going to put these in a vase."

A minute later, I placed my bouquet in the middle of my coffee table with the rose facing the couch.

"You know, if you direct the the vase towards me, whatever guest you'll have will see the rose."

I walked over to the sweet and sexy man and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I could, but then I wouldn't be able to think of you as often whenever I lay on the couch."

Carlton smiled down at me.

"You want to think about me?"

"Of course. After all, you were the one who saved me from walking another two hours in the blazing hot sun. I find it very safe to say that you saved my life from a heat stroke. Not to sound to corny or anything but, I think that makes you my knight in shining armor."

"A knight, huh," Carlton smiled at the thought, "wouldn't that make you my princess?"

I let my head drop and rested on the firm chest in front of me. I knew my face was red, but I felt so happy, I knew I couldn't hide it. I looked up into those eyes that I love so much, I leaned up once more and kissed his lips quickly, yet firmly.

"As of now, I think I am."

Carlton was about to speak when we both heard some kind of demonic growl. We looked out at our stomachs and heard it again.

"Let's go eat" Carlton said as he lead me out of the house.

I grabbed his hand and let him lead me once more to his car.


	4. Home Invasion

~Shawn and Gus's POV~

Shawn and Gus are waiting in the bushes.

"This is ridiculous, Shawn. My suit is getting grass stains all over."

Shawn opens up a box of gummy bears and starts to eat them, paying no mind to Gus.

"I don't see the big deal. You take your suits to the dry cleaners all of the time."

Gus grabs the box of gummy bears.

"Hey!"

"That's not the point, Shawn. While you are free to wear whatever you want, whenever you want, some of us have real jobs that have real dress codes."

Gus then takes a hand full of gummy bears and shoves them in his mouth.

"Dude! If you wanted some gummies, I would have shared. And beside, as far as I'm aware, Psychic Detective is a real job and it have real fun and less codes."

Shawn sees that the door is opening and Lassie and a beautiful woman who must have been Dominique, is walking out. The women turns to lock her door. Then as she walks next to Lassie, she holds his hand. Lassie opens the door for her so she can get in. Once she's in, Lassie jogs to the other side before getting in the car himself. They kiss for a brief moment and then drive off.

"Oh my God, Shawn. I think the I'm in love!"

"Gus, no, we don't know who she really is and more importantly, why she's hanging out with Lassie. For all we know, she could be a really, really hot, serial killer who has a thing for targeting lonely old men."

Gus looks at Shawn questionably.

"Lassiter is only a few years older than us."

"Only on the outside my friend. On the inside, he's a terrible old man with the worst case of liver spots that the world has ever seen, and also adult diaper rash."

Shawn and Gus get off of the ground and head to the porch. Shawn picks the lock easily and let's Gus and himself in. They explored the living room and found nothing interesting except for the bouquet.

"Aww, Lassie has a sensitive side", Shawn said has he picked up the flowers.

"A man buying flowers for a woman, yeah Shawn, under Lassiter's trigger finger is a sensitive man just waiting to burst out," Gus rolls his eyes at Shawn.

Shawn hands Gus the flowers.

"I meant that Lassie arranged these himself."

Gus puts the flowers back in the vase, making sure to they they were placed actually as they were.

"How can you tell that Lassiter arranged the flowers himself?"

Shawn rolls his eyes at Gus.

"Because I've been inside that place quite few times when I want to surprise Jules. And I have to say, no one there has ever made a bouquet of flowers this nice. Also, look at the amazing lack of glitter. Every bouquet that I got for Jules looked like a unionicorn squeezed everywhere."

Gus looked between Shawn and the flowers.

"Huh, who knew that Lassiter had taste. Anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm want to leave."

"We can't leave yet, we need to find more clues, like what her diet is like."

Shawn runs past Gus and heads for the kitchen.

"Oh My God, Gus!"

"What is it, Shawn?"

Shawn opened up the refrigerator door wider for his lifelong friend to see.

"She has pineapple beer!"

Gus slapped Shawn on the arm.

"Shawn, get serious! You know as well as I do how quickly Lassiter's dates end and personally, I really don't feel like having another gun shoved in my face today."

Gus was about to turn away when a certain object of desire caught his eye.

"Is that?"

"Oh it looks like it."

Shawn grabbed the large, clear container filled with homemade tapioca pudding with cinnamon sprinkled on the top and a couple of beers. Four beers, an empty container, and two happy tummies later, Shawn and Gus continued with their investigation.

"So what are we looking for? As far as I can see, she doesn't have anything dangerous here. All she has is food, beer, and flowers", Gus pointed out as he and Shawn entered the master bedroom to continue their snooping.

"That my point. Something is seriously wrong here. I had Jules track the number of the phone that text Lassie, it came up unknown."

"Maybe it's a track phone. You can never get a name on them."

"That's not what I meant. I had Jules check the area code."

"And?"

"It doesn't come up anywhere on the face of the Earth."

"That's why we're here, because of a bad number?"

"Look around, Gus. A completely untraceable number, no pictures anywhere throughout the house, no papers, no files, not even so much as a piece of trash, something is wrong. Believe it or not Gus, I'm actually scared for Lassie."

Gus didn't have to think about it. He knew Shawn was right and even though Gus didn't personally like Lassiter, he didn't want anything bad to happen to the Head Detective either, well, nothing lethal anyway.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted as an idea popped in his head.

"What?"

"What if this Dominique girl is a reptilian alien?"

Shawn actually didn't know what to say to that.

"Think about it. We saw Dominique leave with Lassiter. Did you see that figure? She is way too fine for a man like that. And as you said, no pictures, no documents, and a number that's untraceable on 'Earth'. Not only that, her name is 'Dominique', as in 'Dominate'. She must be here to conquer the planet by breeding little alien human babies and Lassiter is the first victim. That lucky dog!"

Shawn rolled his eyes.

"That's completely impossible. First off, aliens aren't real. Second, there's a lot better choices for an alien to breed intergalactic babies with, Matthew McConaughey for example. Thrid, Lassiter himself looks like an alien and,...actually, Gus you might be right. Quick, you look through the closet and I got the dresser."

Gus nodded as they separated.

"I really hope we're wrong about her Gus."

"Why?"

Gus walked out of the large walk in closet to find his friend holding a black leather whip, pink fuzzy handcuffs, a gag, a 36 DD see-through blue bra with a fake police badge attached to the left strap and and a pair of black painties.

"I call dibs!"

"Gus, you can't call dibs!"

"Why not?"

"First off, she could be an alien, remember."

"So what, she could experiment on me if she wants. I could be the hero that'll teach her the language of love making, not love enslaving."

"And second, because I called dibs before you did, in here" Shawn said as he pointed to his temple. Gus rolled his eyes while Shawn smirked.

"And what about Jules?"

"You're right."

Gus smiled as the idea of victory entered his mind.

"If Juliet wants to have sex with hot alien women, as her boyfriend, I have to respect her decision, so as long as I can watch, I'm ok with it."

Gus rolled his eyes as he turned back to the closet.

"Wait a second," Shawn dropped the items on the floor and walked inside of the closet with Gus. 'A fake wall', he thought. He pushed against the farthest wall, revealing a hidden room. Hanging on the right wall were weapons, all from different time periods and countries. There were swords, throwing stars, hand grenades, knives from various sizes, and brass knuckles. Against the far wall hanged an extremely large map of the USA with red dots all over it. Below that was a brand new silver laptop laying on top of a black desk, next to a black computer chair. Hanging on the left wall, there was custom made titanium hand guns of every size. Some were as big as sawed off shotguns while others were as small as two inches. So far, they all looked to be there in order except for the second smallest one that was missing.

"Gus, we have to go!"


	5. A Date With Danger

~Dominique's POV~

Living away from the city had it's benefits. For example, the suburbs is so much more quiet and less crowded. However, the trip to the restaurant was long. It took even longer because of the unexpected traffic jam ahead of us. I shouldn't complain too much though, Carlton made the trip interesting by talking about Antonio's and from the way that Carlton had described it, it made me even hungrier. Once we pulled up to the door and we got out, Carlton handed the man his keys before escorting me in. Once inside, I understood immediately why he loved this place so much. Antonio's is amazing! There was a red carpet from outside that lead inside of the restaurant and stopping at the host's desk. The walls sparkled as if it was dusted with gold. The chandelier that was hanging in the center of the dining area, just beyond the host desk, was easily five feet tall. Each light was wrapped in crystals. This place is exquisite.

"Hello there. Lassiter, table for two", Carlton said as we approached the host.

"I'm sorry Sir, but your table is no longer reserved."

"What?"

From Carlton's expression, I knew he was pissed.

"We're only five minutes late!"

"You were twenty minutes late, Sir. And if I may be frank, I think the Lady would find her time with you much more enjoyable if it wasn't being wasted someone who can't manage his time properly", the man said with a smirk.

"Why you snobby pus bucket!"

Carlton went to grab the short bald man by the neck but stopped when I got in between them. I smiled sweetly at my angry date, making him calm down a little bit.

"May I?"

Before Carlton could answer, I turned to the other man with the same sweet smile, opened my handbag and place three $100 bills in front of him.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dominique Danger and this handsome man, he is Carlton Lassiter. I believe he made a reservation for two" I said as I slid two bills towards the host, "and since this is our first date, a little privacy would greatly be appreciated", I said as I slid the last bill towards the man. He took the money and wrote in the guest book. After that, he motioned for a man to come over.

"This Timothy Omundson, he will have the pleasure of serving you tonight. Mr. Lassiter, as an apology for my rude behavior, you and your lovely lady shall have champagne on the house."

I looked back and smiled at Carlton while he looked shocked and confused at me.

"This way please", Timothy said as he motioned us to follow him.

I wrapped my arm around Carlton's arm and followed Timothy through the maze of table until we've reached a round table in the back corner, almost completely secluded from everyone else. Carlton went to pull a chair out for me, however Timothy got there first. After handing us our menus, Timothy went to fetch the champagne.

"I could've handled that", Carlton stated with an adorable pout.

"I know you could have. However, I'm feeling a little selfish tonight. And as much as I would have loved to see you choke the lights out of that rude insect, I would much rather you spend your time on me than me."

"I would rather spend my time with you to", he said.

Carlton put his menu down and smiled as he grabbed my hand. I can feel the strength in his fingers; he's not a physical push over. I can feel the callus on his fingers and palm; he works with his hands a lot. He must be a physical laborer. His thumb starts to massage my hand. The friction sends a sinational shiver down my spine as well as other lower regions. I have to distract myself quickly.

"So, tell me about yourself, Carlton."

"Well, I'm divorce. I love my job. However with the intensity of it, I sometime come here to unwind or I go to a bar and pretend that I'm Clint Eastwood. It really depends on the day."

Clint Eastwood, huh? That explains the tough persona that he's trying to pull off. Personally, I find cowboys rather boring. However, Clint Eastwood in a gentlemen whose gun I wouldn't mind playing with.

"Blood Sport or Heartbreak Ridge", I asked.

Carlton's face lite up as soon as I asked the question.

"Heartbreak Ridge. You're a Clint Fan?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"No, I only memorized his movies, lines, and life story out of boredom. Of course I'm a Clint fan, you silly, adorable man."

Carlton looks as if he's a child in a candy store.

"So about your job, what is it that you do?"

"I'm the Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Station."

"You're what?"

I felt my blood pressure raise. My biggest turn on of all time is an intelligent man who knows how to use guns. I bit hard on my lip. I was using every ounce of willpower not to drag this man in the bathroom stall. If Timothy doesn't get back here soon, I'm going to rip Carlton's clothes of right here and have my way with him in front of everybody.

"You don't like Detectives, do you" Carlton asked with the hurtful thought of something so ridiculous.

"Now that's a ridiculous thought. I really love cops, much more than I could possible describe."

"Really?" He put his elbow on the table, his head on his hand and his smile broaden.

"What do you like about them?"

"What's not to like? I mean come on: stake outs, chases, catching the bad guy, interrogating suspects, and you get to shoot people if need be!"

Carlton nodded as his smile grew wider as my excitement grew more intense.

"Well," he began while trying to act nonchalant, "It's not all that big of a deal. I mean, I did catch a couple of bank robbers, credit card thieves, a few serial rapist here and there, about two hundred murders, which included a few mobsters and a king pin."

Before he knew it, I was sitting right next to him rather than across from him. I wrapped my arm around his and pulled him up. This guy is way too amazing! To hell with dinner, I want dessert!

Carlton was about to speak again when Timothy returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Do you know what you want this evening?"

Damnit Timothy! You have the worst possible timing.

"I'll have the chicken, vegetables, and the side salad," Carlton said while finally taking a look at his menu after he sat back down. I sat down as well. I might as well eat something now before I get us thrown out.

"Very good, Sir. And you, Miss?"

I want a Head Detective spread out naked on the table as ride him until he sees the gates of heaven.

"I'll have the steak with mushrooms and onions, loaded baked potato with extra bacon, and the side of soup."

Both Carlton and Timothy stared at me for a moment. Then Carlton finally spoke.

"Scratch my order, I'll have what she's having."

"A woman with a healthy appetite, it's about time. If you want anything else, at anytime, please don't hesitate to ask."

Timothy walked away but not before winking at me. I smiled at the funny waiter and then looked back at Carlton.

"What a jerk", he said to me, "I mean, he can clearly see that we're together, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was sweet."

"You like him don't you?"

Carlton's jealousy started to show.

Oh that's too precious. Carlton has extremely low self esteem. Typically, men with low self esteems are the easiest to manipulate. So luring them to where I want them to be is very easy. However, Carlton isn't my target; well, he's not the target that I need to capture for information anyway.

"He is pretty sexy."

I could hear the gasp as I took a drink from my glass while smirking.

"The guy's a creep!"

"Who happens to look just like you", I stated bluntly.

"He doesn't look anything like m-"

Carlton was interrupted when Timothy came to our table and placed too cups of soup in front of us. There he realized what I was talking about. Timothy was the same height, build, face, piercing blue eyes, and they even sounded similar. The only difference was Carlton's hair was short while Timothy's was shoulder length and wavy. Timothy also had facial hair while Carlton has a smooth face.

"Oh Sweet Lady Justice, he is sexy."

Timothy didn't know what to say, at least not at first.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, cowboy."

Timothy winked at Carlton before walking away.

"D-did I just get hit on by a man?"

"I think you just did, cowboy."

After the soup, Timothy brought us our dinner while Carlton told me all of his crazy adventures back when he was still in uniform.

"And so, he ended up with three bullet holes in him, all by me."

I start to crack up. This story was way too funny.

"God forbid another Clown attacks you with a flower", I said between my laughing.

"Well, how was I supposed to know the flower was only filled with water. There was just as good of a chance it was filled with some kind of clear acid. But not to worry, I made sure he lived, just so he could tell his friends. Mr Giggles wasn't so giggly by the time I was done with him."

Tears ran down my face as my stomach started to cramp. I've never laughed this hard in my life. And the biggest reason this story is so funny, Carlton said how it all started at some small child's birthday party that happened to be in a public park where Carlton just happened to be at the time. Those kids will never sleep again! Oh Lord, Carlton would be a perfect field agent. He has the right paranoia.

"Oh Dear Lord," I said while trying to catch my breath.

"You have a fantastic laugh."

After few moments, I finally got air back into my lungs.

"Thank you. You have fantastic stories."

Carlton took a long drink from his glass before returning his soft gaze back to me. His eyes are so amazing. I could stare at them for hours.

"I want to hear about your stories now."

"My stories?"

"Yeah, after all, you sat here for almost two hours listening to me. I want to listen to you now."

"For two hours; has it really been that long? Wait, you want to sit here for another two hours and listen to me?"

"How ever long it takes."

I felt my blush return as I looked down and smiled. When Carlton told me about his divorce and there's no way I could comprehend how anyone could give up on someone so fantastic. I looked back at Carlton's soft expression and felt guilty. What the hell am I doing? I'm planning on using this man for sex, a man who was so in love with his wife that he never stopped fighting for her, even during their two year separation. A man like that is impossible to find. Think about it now, ever since I was little, men looked at me with want and lust. I couldn't blame them, I'd look back as well. However, Carlton is different. During this whole night, he never once looked at me with lust. He looked at me with love. How could I possibly use him and toss him away now? He's too good for that. Hell, he's too good for me.

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Everything: where are you from, what do you do, and where have you been my whole life?"

"Well, I'm actually from London but I was born in Italy."

"Oh, Italy, that's why you have that accent. It's really cute by the way."

"Thank you. I was taken in at the age of five by my Uncle."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Mother died when I was young. My father didn't want anything to do with me after that."

"I'm so sorry", Carlton said as he reach over to hold my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I've been there myself. My father walked out on me when I was little. When he left, I was determined to be the man of the house."

I squeezed his hand back and smiled.

"You're father lost a precious treasure then. You turned out to be a great man.

Carlton gave me a sad smile.

"I'm not sorry about what happened to me, not completely anyway. My uncle is a wonderful person. He taught me everything he knows and no matter what, he's there for me."

"I'm glad. I would like to meet him one day."

"Maybe you will."

"Ok, what kind of work are you in?"

"I do a little of what you do. I get cases, (I get missions). I interrogate suspects, (I brutally torture people until they talk). I catch the bad guys, (I kill my target). And I clean up my station before heading home, (no evidence and no witnesses)."

"So you're a detective?"

"Something like that."

Carlton looked confused, I can't blame him though.

"Wha-what does that mean?"

"Lassie!"

Suddenly, two strange men picked Carlton up from the chair and carried him a few feet away before all three collapsed on the floor.

"Spencer?"

The other two were too busy panting on the floor to respond. I got up to help Carlton when the two men pulled him further away from me.

"Carlton, that the hell is going on? Who are these two?"

"Dominique, I can explain. These two are idiots."

Once the three got up, the one named Spencer and his friend held Carlton firmly in some kind of protected hugging cage.

"Lassie, just relax, I'm saving your life! As for you," Spencer continued, "I'm Shawn Spencer, I'm a psychic and I work for Santa Barbara Police. I had a vision of you, Dominique, if that is your real name. You're only using Lassie and afterwards, you're going to kill him."

"Fellas, I will cuff you two to the trunk of my car and drive at full speed if the you don't let me go, now!"

"But she's an alien", the dark skin man shouted as he pointed at me.

I look around at the numerous people staring at the circus act that was made of the four of us. I can immediately feel myself blushing from the very unwanted attention.

"I'm-I'm a what?"

I immediately started to look for cameras. Only on Punk'n does something this crazy happen, however, Ashton Kutcher is nowhere to be seen.

"You heard me. Lassie, she's a reptilian alien from another planet. She was sent here to enslave the human race by breeding human/alien hybrid babies. She's not here for your love. She only wants you for your body!"

"Yeah and no one uses Lassie for his body except for me!"

I raised an eyebrow and stared at Carlton, who looked completely horrified from the events unfolding right in front of us. My mind was immediately filled with the idea of Carlton bending Spencer over a couch, and thrusting himself in and out of the squirming body until they both release themselves of the hot white tension. I felt my blush deepen and by Carlton's expression, he knew exactly what was running through my thoughts. The ideas were admittingly arousing, however, that would mean I'd have to share and I don't share.

"I want you two to know, even if it's going to cost me life in prison, I'm going to murder you both", despite the fact that Carlton's voice was calm, his eyes showed total blood lust.

"She has a gun", Spencer shouted, making all of the other guest and staff run out of the door screaming, leaving the four of us completely alone.

That idiot! He's going to single handedly blow my cover unless I do something quick.

"Fine! I admit it."

Spencer and his friend look at each other and then back at me.

"You're really an alien", Spencer asked.

"No, I'm not an alien but, you were right. Carlton, I was actually was planning on using you for my own sexual purpose. The moment we meet, I had this overwhelming attraction to you that I couldn't fight. I'm sorry, Carlton."

Carlton's lovely face fell, as expected. Then he looked thoughtful, as if he could understand. Then he looked slightly aroused, back to understanding.

"Dominique, why didn't you tell me", Carlton finally asked.

"Under what circumstance can I possible say, 'Hey, we never met but I find you incredibly erotic, let's go to my place shag like rabbits' without sounding like a loose woman with no standards. I do have a reputation and it's quite clean; I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much."

All three men suddenly gave me a slight nod of agreement.

"Wait a second, I still see a gun", Spencer said.

"Of course I have a gun", I said as I went to grab my handbag off of the table.

Opened it to grab my badge but I was suddenly tackled to the floor by the Spencer.

"Dominique", Carlton yell, "dammit Spencer, I'm arresting you for assault!"

"No, Lassie wait. Gus, get the gun, quick", I heard Shawn yell.

The man named Guster, or Gus for short, grabbed my bag and ran a few feet away from me. Smart move. The only thing that I wanted more than sex at this moment was to murder these two. That will have to wait though, I can't let Carlton be a witness.

"Shawn, I think we should leave."

"Why?"

The one known as Gus held up my badge for Shawn and Carlton to see, 'C.I.A. - Agent Dominique Danger' and below was a picture of my face which was next to the presidential seal. Shawn looked down at me and smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm really glad Gus was wrong about you being an alien. You know, Lassie's a very lucky guy, to have someone so special and forgiving and not dangerously murderous."

If only looks could kill, the man laying on top of me would've died a 1000 deaths by now.

"Get. Off. Now!"

Shawn got off of me and Gus placed my badge back inside of my bag. Carlton grabbed my hand and helped me up. Once I was up, I grabbed Spencer by the throat and with one hand, I lifted him up high in the air. Shawn hands wrapped around my wrist. He was kicking his legs as he started to gasp for breath.

"Gus, is it? You have exactly 10 seconds to explain what the hell is going on other wise, I'm going to break your friend's neck."

"Lassiter, help him!"

Carlton was looking at me with love sick puppy eyes.

"She's a C.I.A agent, that means she out ranks me. Oh Dominique, I never did tell you how Shawn and Guster likes to terrorize me at work, did I?"

"Is that right?"

I squeezed the terrified man's throat a little tighter, making him squeak.

"Shawn's a psychic. He really is. Shawn, Lassiter, and myself, we all work together and solve cases. When Shawn had a really bad feeling, we came right here. He was only trying to protect Lassie, I promise."

I dropped Shawn on the floor and watched him scrabble to Gus. He was choking on air while trying to catch his breath. I highly doubt that this Shawn was psychic, however, these guys knew way too much about me. Even if he was hyper observant, there wasn't any possible way he would have know that I had a gun. There was definitely no way that he could have suspected my motives for being with the Detective. After all, most women my age who date older men are typically gold diggers; and I have more money than the Pope. So it wasn't just a lucky guess. I better keep these two close by. They could come in handy.

"Jeez Lassie, couldn't you date someone who isn't the terminator?"

Shawn got up and started to speak, "Listen, I'm sorry about the whole, tackling you, accusing you of being an alien who's only wants to turn Lassie into a sex slave and have his hybrid babies, and completely ruining this date for you two. But Lassie is like a brother to me. For Gus, he's that weird kid who sits by himself and eats mayonnaise on saltines. We may be disagree a lot, but he's my friends and I do care a lot about him. I just wanted to make sure that he was ok. I'm sorry."

He wasn't lying. I took a deep breath as I decided to forgive this whole insane incident. An honest man is a trusted man and a man who's willing to come to a friend's aid is a man that I greatly admire. Carlton must be something really special for his friends to come to the rescue like this.

"Bullshit!"

I looked over at Carlton, a little startled by his outburst.

"I told you Spencer, stay out of this. And what did you do?"

"I got involved."

"You got involved!"

With every passing syllable, Carlton's voice got louder.

"Now do you see why? Look at the mess you've made!"

I wrapped one arm around Carlton's waist. Then placing my hand on his cheek, gently turning his head so he was looking at me, I kissed him sweetly.

"Please Carlton, don't yell at him."

"What? But, our date."

I smiled and planted a sweet kiss on Carlton's lips once more, calming him down even farther.

"Yes, our date. It is by far the most insane, crazy, and fun date I've ever had."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Just between the two of us,"

"Plus me and Gus", Shawn interrupted.

I chuckled, "Well, between the four of us then. I judge man not only by his character, but I also judge a man based on the company that he keeps. And so far, I really like what I see."

"Did you hear that Shawn, she digs the Scooby gang!"

"The Scooby gang?"

I raised an eyebrow at Gus when Shawn pitched in.

"Yeah, we haven't figured out who's who. Though, we thought Jules could be Daphne and Lassiter is Velma."

It took a lot but somehow I managed not to laugh.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Gus and Shawn glanced at each other, then back at me, and leaned in.

"You're Shaggy, (pointing to Gus). You're Scooby, (pointing to Shawn). Jules can be Daphne. Carlton can be Freddy since he's tall and I'll be Velma since I like her more than Daphne."

"I am not being apart of this", looked grumpy from the idea of being anything with Shawn.

It's understandable but, Shawn and Gus seem like an amusing pair. Carlton seems like he needs to unwind more.

"Question," Shawn said, "Why am I Scooby?"

"Because Gus is taller", I answered.

"Freeze!"

The four of us looked around to find ourselves surrounded by policemen. The tallest one then tackled me to the floor and cuffed me. This was turning out to be one hell of a day for getting slammed to the floor.

"McNab! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

McNabb hauled me up.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we got a call about a shooter and three hostages."

"I'm telling you, if you don't let her go, I will rain hell down onto your life."

Despite the situation, the way Carlton threaten McNab, using that deep husky voice of his to command obedience, it really turned me on.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't, Chef's orders."

McNab started to pull me along, gently though. For a seven foot tall giant, this guy is gentle like a teddy bear.

"Dominique, don't you worry. I'll get everything straighten out."

I looked back at Carlton and smiled. I know he will.


	6. The New Sheriff In Town

~Dominique's POV~

My eyes were on my cuffed wrist. I tugged on my restraints slightly. The cold metal that wrapped tightly around my wrist was nearly cutting off the circulation. I couldn't help but sigh in frustration. I wouldn't mind being cuffed down to a table as long as Carlton was the one who did it, but it wasn't. It was that sweet guy, McNab? Yes, Buzz McNab. I've dealt with public police many times. Out of all of the times I had to deal with be arrested by police in order to keep my identity concealed, this time it wasn't as horrible. Buzz was courteous, soft spoken, and very professional; comforting even. He's very sweet and has a gentle nature about him, like a boy that has never been exposed to the cruelty of this harsh world. If I had to do a profile on him, I'd say he was raised in a very stable home, possibly a christian home. Both his parents were in the picture and has brought him up right. That explains how his open respect for his commanding officers; or anyone who is slightly older for that matter, is truly sincere.

"Here you are, three creams and four sugars."

I looked up at the cute face and smiled.

"Thank you Buzz. You're a sweetheart."

He smiled back at me and waved it off as he place my coffee in front of me. He was even so thoughtful to bring me a napkin as well. My thoughts drifted off to all of fun that I could have with him, for a moment anyway. I noticed his wedding band once he placed the cup down on the table. Ah. The best men are often times married off the quickest. Good for him, bad for me. To prey on a married man, no matter how sweet and adorable, is completely tasteless. Besides, I have my target is set on a very available Head Detective.

"Well, it's the least that I could do. I mean, I did kind of ruined your date with Detective Lassiter. Plus, I tackled you pretty hard. Speaking of which, are you sure that you're ok?"

The bruises on my body screamed no. However, the bruises were the least of my troubles. Do to Shawn's little stunt at the restaurant, I now have to come up with a story to feed to the press that has formed outside of the station. Moreover, I need to make sure to use the press to my advantage. Brother Grimm, like all criminals, would watch the news. They need to. It's their only source of information. I need to make him see me. I need to become his next target somehow. I got it!

"I'm fine, Buzz. Thank you."

"That's great. For what it's worth, I'm really glad Lassiter found someone special like you. You know, I didn't hear him scream at anyone all day today, including me."

With that, he left. So, Carlton has more of an angry side to him than just an hour ago. Terrible sex life, or even lack of sex for a long period of time tends to do that. What was that saying again, men are moody when they don't get booty? So, I'm not the only one longing for release. I took a few sips of my coffee when a woman entered the room.

"Dominique Danger, that's quite the name you have. My name is Chief Vick."

She sat down and slid a fold over to me. I opened it. Inside, there was my name and picture but nothing else. Then she slid over my gun and badge, which were kept in an evidence bag.

"No birth certificate, no fingerprints, history of any kind whatsoever. Tell me, who are you really and what the hell are you doing in Santa Barbara."

"My name is Dominique Danger, as you said. I work for the C.I.A and I'm here on a case. So beside my name and badge number, you won't find anything else one me."

"What's the case?"

"Classified."

Vick slammed her hands against the table and rose up, glaring down at me.

"This is my jurisdiction! You will tell me everything, especially why you're out with one of my finest!"

I took a deep breath to defuse the erg to kill this woman. I don't kill unless I'm ordered to. However, there have been times where I came really close to doing so. This department needs to learn discretion, and that exactly what I'm going to do. I stood up, calmly. I showed my now free wrist as I took my coffee and took another drink from it.

"I'm the fucking government and everywhere inside of United States property is MY jurisdiction and as of now, you and your finest are my property. Got it!"

~Lassiter's POV~

This is so exciting. Never in my career did something like this happen. I'm working for the government now! I couldn't stop myself smiling with excitement. I watched Dominique grab her custom made weapon, lift her skirt until it was just below the pantie line and slip the gun into a holster that was strapped around her thigh. As for her badge, she simply pushed it down her cleavage. If only I could be that badge for a day.

"As for Detective Lassiter, we was on a date before your psychic rudely interrupted us."

"You, and Lassiter? Wait, wait, wait. You went on a date, with Lassiter", she said in disbelief.

"Yes", Dominique stated.

"We are talking about the same man, right? Ye tall, blue eyes, personality is tolerable at best", Vick continued.

"Yes", Dominique stated again.

"Why on Earth did you pick Lassiter to date? I mean, you're a pretty, young girl. Couldn't you find someone your own age, someone less,...well, someone who isn't Lassiter. Beside, you must be only 20. Wouldn't you prefer someone your own age", Vick asked.

Hey! Vick made it sound as if I'm not good enough to be with Dominique. I'll have her know her that I'm catch damn it! I just happen to be a big fish in a small pond, and that pond happens to be filled with women who can't understand military weaponry, my love for the constitution, or the need for a quicker process for executing criminals.

"I'm 23, thank you and Carlton is perfect", Dominique said, "If I were to set my sights on someone my own age, I'd be force with dealing with an amature little boy with no real understanding of life, liberty, and guns. In other words, it would be boring. That would be a downgrade on my part. No, I prefer a man; a real man with real life experience and has more to talk about besides common taste in movies, hobbies, favorite sex positions."

She's right. I've seen the way these younger guys walk around with no shirts, no belts, and no respect. I couldn't count how many times I watched these young 'bros' looking at other women while their own girlfriends are only a few feet away. America has a sad future coming our way because of these little punks. Wait a second, if Dominique is 23, the age difference is 23 years! Oh my God! My eyes widen as the realization kicked in. Whoa. This is, this is,... I have no idea what this is.

"At least tell me about the bottle of pills, carbamazepine."

I snapped out of my thoughts to listen in.

"As humiliating as this is for me, I'm a sex addict. Those are my prescribed pills that help me control my,...ergs."

She's a sex addict too? So, she wasn't lying about wanted to use my body for her own sick, sexual purpose. I didn't know whether to be flattered or hurt. My eyes glided up and down Dominique's body once again. I am so flattered, and very happy. If I was a younger woman, I would definitely want to use me for my body to. I listened as Dominique continued.

"But before you get the wrong impression of me, I wasn't with Lassiter just for his body. I mean, he does has an amazing body. It's one of the best that I've seen in a long time and definitely a plus, a huge plus in fact but still, there were other reasons."

Chief Vick looked extremely uncomfortable at that moment.

"Dare I ask what?"

The Chief looked as if she didn't want to know anything anymore. Not me. I wanted to know it all. Come on Chief, ask her as many questions as possible.

"He was very sweet to me. Believe it or not, sweet isn't something I'm use to, it's more like rude sexual comments or random groping. And much as I love sex, I'm not some cheap whore that shags anyone that smiles at me. I have standards and a very particular taste. So, I've took an interest in your Detective. That's why I was on this date tonight, or at least I was before your psychic nearly blown my cover as a civilian. Now if you excuse me, I have a mess to clean up, your mess to be exact. In all my years as an agent, I've never seen such sloppy work."

"How many years could you have possibly work", Chief asked offensively.

Dominique smirked. It wasn't a rude, arrogant smirk that would normally piss me off and makes me want to hunt down any reason to lock the bastard up. It was an erotic, devilishly smirk. It was the kind of smirk that demanded obedience or punishment. It was hot.

"A lot longer than you think", Dominique said with a seductive voice, "Now that press is waiting for me, I can't be as invisible as I'd like. So this is what's going to happen, I'll be back in the morning. By then, my boss will fax you over the required information that you need. Once you sign over the Feudal Confidentiality Agreement, I'll let discuss with you the details of my case. After words, I'll be borrowing a few of your men to form a small, elite team to assist me in catching the perpetrator. Please note, that by signing the F.C.A. you will agree that if you or your anyone at this station leaks any information about my case, I personally haul every single one of your arses to Guantanamo Bay where you will spend the rest of your days begging for death."

Dominique's voice went from sexy and seductive to cold and venomous. She was deadly serious. Chief didn't say anything. Her eyes were wide and her mouth fell open. She was scared, and I can see why. Dominique is a very powerful person and very dangerous one to. With that, Dominique took her coffee and left the room, smiling. I wanted to follow her but, my feet felt heavy as lead. I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. Oh Sweet Lady Justice, I'm in love!


	7. Mission Carlton: Complete

~Dominique's pov~

I walked out of the interrogation room and headed upstairs while smoothly dodging the numerous people walking around. Quickly, I was surrounded by reporters cameras, and blinding lights.

"Dominique, Dominique, question!"

"What?"

I hated reporters. They had a nasty habit of slandering good men in blue who sacrifice everything to protect civilians and send praises to whatever wicked rich boy who likes to pull people's strings. To me, they was as useful as a group of teenage girls in the midst of gossip and telling tales of 'he said, she said' bullshit. The thing that made me hate these people the most was the 'Detective Dipstick' article I found in the paper yesterday. If I'd have paid any attention to the picture, then I would've know who Carlton Lassiter was earlier. It wasn't until tonight's dinner I realized who Carlton really was. To these people, he's nothing more than a comedic joke, a sad excuse for a detective. However, these leeches will never know the sacrifices it takes a be a cop nor the true depth of life risking danger one must leap into all for a poor salary and a chance to make a slight difference in the world.

"What happened tonight at the restaurant and why did you have a gun?"

"Tonight, I was on a date with Head Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"You mean Detective Dipstick?"

I raised an eyebrow. Now I these wankers know how to press my buttons in the wrong way. How dare they belittle a cop in front of me? How dare they judge so quickly about a job they personally will never understand. They aren't out risking their lives every night that they clock in, Carlton was. Before this night is over, I'm going to remind them of that to.

"As I was saying, Detective Lassiter and I was on a date tonight. His friend, who is Head Psychic Detective of this department, Shawn Spencer, somehow sensed that I had a gun, which I did. And out of fear for Detective Lassiter's life, he did what he thought was right, by warning him."

"Why did you have a gun", another report asked.

"She was with Detective Dipstick. Why wouldn't she have a gun", all of the other reporters snickered, as well as some of the other cops.

I clenched my fist and counted to three as the group of brainless reporters laugh. I looked down at the name tag. Mr. Howard Stewart, is it? I'm going to keep a very special eye on you.

"You know what, yes I had a gun. Do you know why?"

Everyone was silent as the unknown number of eyes fell on me; reporters, cops, criminals, and mere suspects.

"Two years back I was in an abusive relationship. My husband, ex-husband I should say, would beat me like a dog every single night until I fell unconscious. The abuse was so bad, three times, I was put into a comma and sent into the hospital with 17 broken bones, a crack skull, and hemorrhaging of the brain. The cops could never arrest him because of some pathetic technicality. After I woken from the last coma, I was sent home and my husband got high on meth, as he always did. He started to beat me again with his belt. He said I was worthless. He said I was hideous and he said how no one could ever love a whore like me. Then, he pulled a knife out and stabbed me in the stomach. He tried to take my life. I very well couldn't allow that, could I? One of his guns was there on the floor next to me. I grabbed it and I shot the bastard. I barely made it out with my life. And since then, I've been carrying a concealed weapon ever since. I know a few bad apples in a basket doesn't mean that all apples are bad. However, if I run into other bad apple, I really would like to have a gun handy, just in case."

Everyone was silent. Some eyes were wide and others were watery. A few people even had their hands to their months. I even see so a supposed killer shed a few tears. The bait is now set, Brother Grimm. So, come and get me, you bastard.

"I'm so sorry, what a brave woman you are", a female reporter finally said with sympathy.

"Thank you", I said.

"That doesn't explain why you were with Detective Dipstick", someone in the crowd.

"You ungrateful bastards!" I shouted, suddenly shocked everyone who was within ear shot. "It's because of Detective 'Dipstick' that Santa Barbara's most notorious criminals are behind bars. It's Detective Dipstick that sacrifices his time and his life to make sure that cockroaches like you are safer on the streets. It's also Detective Dipstick that has put himself in the range of fire and bullets in order to save the lives of those to ridicule and demean him. So keep this in mind the next time you make fun of him. One day, when you least suspect it, it's going to be Head Detective Carlton Lassiter that'll end up saving your worthless arses, if he hadn't done so already. So if you would excuse me, I'm leaving."

Without waiting for another question, I pushed my way through the crowd and made my way outside. The night air was cool and sweet, making goosebumps appear on my arms. The daytime was one hot bitch and unforgiving bitch but, at least during the night time, the wicked sun was replaced by the gentle moon. I was going to walk down stairs when a familiar deep voice called my name.

"Dominique!"

I looked back to see Carlton exiting out of the building, jogging towards me. He quickly pulled me into his embrace and kissed me such passion, it felt like electricity was surging through my entire body. I was so overtaken by the kiss that, I didn't even notice that reporter were now outside, swarming around us and taking pictures. Once he pulled away, I couldn't see anything but stars for a few seconds.

"You are so fantastic! I need to ask you something."

Carlton's eyes were so beautiful and lite up with life and hope. I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know it's really fast but I need to know this now; would you be my girlfriend?"

Needless to say, I was speechless. Say something, damn me. Say something!

"Yes!"

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun me around as our lips locked. I heard the numerous questions of the reporters. I saw the blinding lights of the camera flashes through my closed eyes. And I didn't care because right at that moment, I was happiest woman on Earth. Carlton put me down quickly.

"We have to go celebrate. At my house, I have whiskey, wine, and I'll bake you a lemon cake so good, it'll knock your socks off."

Before I could reply to his suggestion, he grabbed my hand and led me to his car. After we were in, he took off like a bat out of hell. It wasn't long until I found myself on a familiar looking street but in front of a different looking house. That when I realized that Carlton lived only five blocks down from me. Carlton unlocked the door to let me in. The inside was simple, very clean, and the walls had paintings of guns and flower. I also spotted a few candle grenades on the dining room table.

"So, as I've said, I've got whiskey and wine. You can have whatever you want."

"I want my dessert."

"Huh?"

I turned around and cut Carlton off with a kiss. He arms wrapped around my waist as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The kiss was sweet at first. Then it turned hungry fast. I felt his tongue push past my lips, tasting every inch of me. I heard him moan as I sucked on his delicious organ. Quickly pulling away, he turn his attention to my neck, kissing it and licking it. I gasped as I felt Carlton's hot mouth suck on the most sensitive part of my neck. My fingers found their way to the top of Carlton's head, tugging on the shorter hair and pulling the older man's body closer to mine.

In a flash, I felt his hands grip my rear and lifted me up so my thighs were wrapped around his waist once more. My whole body instantly grew hot and sensitive with just the mere thoughts of the events to come. I didn't just want more, I needed more. I turned Carlton's head just so I could ravish those sweet and swollen lips of his. Carlton then carried me farther back into the house. I heard a flick and then a light came on. Afterward, I felt my body fall onto a soft mattress where Carlton trapped me underneath his weight. I broke the kiss for air but that didn't stop Carlton. He went back to attacking my neck, sucking on that same sweet spot that created shivers that shoot down from my spine to my molten hot core.

I felt one hand leave my back and slid all the way down to my leg, then sliding up under my dress. I gasped from the long fingers that rubbed roughly against my clitoris through my now wet panties. With both hands, I grabbed Carlton's face once more, forcing him into a kiss just to muffle my moaning. I felt my back arch off the bed as the pressure of pleasure was building up to heights that I've never experienced before. I slammed my hands down on the mattress, my nails digging and nearly ripping through the comforter. I'm close. I'm so close! Carlton pulled away from my mouth and started to bite and suck on my earlobe. "It's my turn to interrogate you now", he whispered into my ear, making the last electric shiver the one that pushed me over the edge. "Sweet mother of GUNS, AHHH!" I felt the sweet release of my orgasm finally explode, the indescribable pleasure was nearly too much take. If Carlton's body wasn't on top of mine, my body would arched up all of the way off of the bed.

As I was finally coming down from the high of the orgasm, my whole body felt like jello. I laid there panting. My eyes were closed but, I could still tell that Carlton's eyes were on me. I can tell by the sound of his breathing that he was smiling. I felt his lips on mine as he pulled his hand out from between my legs. I felt him move away and off of the bed. Then I heard the wrestling of clothes and a few soft thumps that hit the floor. I opened my eyes to see Carlton completely shirtless, revealing the most spectacular hairy chest I've ever seen on a man as well as sculpted abs. My glazed shifted downward, noticing the baby blue boxers with tiny handcuffs on them. Behind those boxers laid dorment the massive, throbbing, covered erection. I swallow hard. He's gonna split in half!

I heard of men with big sizes but, I never met one before, well, not as big as Carlton anyway. As soon as he saw my expression, he smiled. His eyes moved up and down my weakened body, as if he was a starving predator and I was the helpless fond doomed to satisfy his appetite. Uh-oh! If just touching me was enough to set me off like that, I can't imagine what else he's capable of. My heart leaped for joy as my body begged for a rest.

I watched Carlton crawl on the large bed towards me. He was licking his upper lip, like a lion about to pounce. I tried to crawl away as my survivor instincts began to kick in. However, I didn't make it far. Strong hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me down the bed so he was directly between my legs while the friction made my dress hitch up all the way to my belly button. In one swift motion, he pushed my dress up and off of my body before leaning down and kissing me again. This kiss was even more hungry than the previous one. I kissed him back with just as much force. I felt his hands slide up behind my back to unhooking my bra and freeing my breast from their under-wired cage. Carlton sat up just as he pulled the cloth from my chest. He looked down at my body, as if trying to carve the picture before him in his mind forever. I felt myself shift from under his hot glaze. I didn't want to but, I couldn't stop myself from locking my eyes with his. The once cool, beautiful, blue eyes of tenderness that could make any woman want to swim in them, have now turned into hot tubs of blue burning lust. It made me feel so sexy as my body began to fill with the need of relief once more.

I couldn't wait. I sat up on my knees before Carlton could react. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He held my body tight against his. I felt his hands dip low to my rear. His fingers looped around my panties. Rip! I broke the kiss and looked down. He ripped my panties clean off! What the hell!? I was about to yell at Carlton when I felt his hands grab my arms, spin me around, and push me flat down on the the bed. Click. I felt the familiar cold metal around my wrist.

"Dominique Danger, you are hereby under arrest for being too damn sexy. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of Lassiter. Now, do you have anything to say for yourself", Carlton asked.

So, he's into roll play. Two can play this game.

"Yeah, eat me cop."

I immediately felt Carlton's hot breath against my ear as he whispered, "I think I will."

Suddenly, I was pulled to my feet on the floor. Long, strong fingers of one hand wrapped tightly around both of my shackled wrist. The other cupped and squeezed my right breast. I bit my lip, not wanting to let out any moans. But, when a pair of teeth firmly bit into my naked shoulder, I couldn't help but hiss from the unsuspecting pleasure.

"You think you're tough? I break tough guys twice my size just like toothpicks. If you confess now, I promise, I'll go easy on you."

I swallowed hard once more. The need to feel release was nearly overwhelming but, the thought of being taken advantage of by a detective, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter no less, was the very reason my body is burning like this in the first place.

"I confession that I'm not telling you anything, 'Detective'", I smirk.

Carlton spun me around and kissed me hard.

"I am going to interrogate you so hard."

Carlton pulled me over to the end of the room where an interrogation desk was place. It was identical to the one in the police station but, this particular desk has shackle drilled in the middle. He turned me around and had me sit on the desk. I waited for him to shackle my hands to the table. After he was done, Carlton gave me one last hard kiss.

"Last chance Danger, now talk!"

I leaned up calmly, smirked, and licked his lips with the tip of my tongue.

"Do your worst, Detective", I whispered.

He smirked at me and got down on his knees. He spread my legs wide open as he forced me back on the table. I moaned out loud from the sudden attack. There was two hands roughly massaging my breast and one tongue deep inside of me. I squirmed under the triple assault. I control the sounds that I was making. His hands felt fantastic as he squeezed my breast. His tongue swirled around inside me, hitting every sensitive nerve he could reach. I fought against my restraints. The indescribable pleasure I felt earlier was nothing compared to this. My head cocked back as moans got louder and louder.

"Oh my gun! Oh my Gun! Oh My GUN!"

Carlton hands moved from my breast down to my hips. He held them firm and steady as he continues to torment me more rapidly. I felt the same pressure building up once more. I was almost at my sweet peek for the second time. A few more licks later, "HOLY FUCK", I yelled out.

I felt myself cum hard as Carlton held me in place, licking up the access juices. Carlton pulled away and stood up, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Now, are you ready to confess?"

I was panting was so hard, there was no way I could talk, much less breath properly. I felt the smalls beads of sweat roll down my exposed, tired body. I could hear the raffle of a thin fabric hit the floor. It had to be his boxers. I want to look Carlton but, I could hardly move. After a moment of saying nothing, I heard Carlton's voice.

"Dominique, Sweetie, are you ok? Do you want to stop", he asked in a worried tone.

The thought of stopping now was like getting stabbed in the chest. I wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

"Detective," I finally managed, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to make me crack."

I smiled up at the worried filled eyes and winked. He smiled down at me, those eyes that were filled with tender concern were once against filled with raw lust. His hand slid behind my back and uncuffed me from the table. Instead he cuffed my hands in front of me.

"You want me to do my worst, Danger? You've got it."

He picked my exhausted body up bridal style and carried me back to the bed. There, he laid me down. He laid myself on top of me and he stuck his head through my cuffed arms. He was kissing me hard as I felt his hands slid up my back. He hands gripped my shoulder as he aligned himself at my entrance. I felt Carton push the tip of himself inside. I gasped into at the sudden feeling of pain. It's been so long since that last time I had sex, I forgotten that my walls would contract to their original tightness. My inner muscles tensed, wrapping tighter around his enormous length. His hands gripped my shoulders tighter as he pushed himself deeper, make us both let out a long low moan. He broke the kiss as he steadied himself on his elbows while holding me in place. He looked right into my eyes as he pulled out and thrust himself completely in.

"AH!"

I completely how much this use to hurt. The look on my face made Carlton stop.

"Are you, ok? Really, we can stop anytime", he sounded worried.

I used my cuffed hands to pull him down into another kiss.

"Don't you dare stop", I whispered, afraid to use my own voice at this point.

Carlton didn't stop. Instead, he pulled out slowly, and pushed himself in just as slow. He did it again, and again. Carlton kept holding me, kissing me, and comforting me the whole time. Quickly enough, pain turned into pleasure. Before I knew it, I was begging for Carlton to go faster

"AHH!"

He went faster.

"AHHH!"

And harder.

"AAAHH!"

With every thrust, Carlton moved harder, and faster than the previous time. He was pounding himself into my wanting body hard that the bedpost was making dents in the walls. Carlton never took his eyes off of me as I gasp and moaned while he abused my g-spot. Then, he couldn't take it any more. His moaning was matching up to mine. He quickly bent down to kiss me hungrily as he moved faster than ever. All of my muscles tensed and contracted violently as I scream into the kiss, releasing a powerful new orgasm I've never felt before. Carlton nails dug deep into my shoulders, drawing blood as he fill me with his white hot liquid. We broke the kiss. I was gasping for air as I tried to blink away the stars that I was seeing. The whole room felt hot. We were both drenched in sweat. I felt Carlton rest his damp head in the curve of my neck. He was panting hard but, not nearly as bad I was. After a few seconds, he got out from under my arms, grabbed the keys that was laying next to us on the nightstand and uncuffed me completely. After that, he kissed me softly on the temple and smiled.

"That was amazing. Are you ready for round two", he asked.

My tired eyes shot wide open. I looked at Carlton with complete disbelief.

"What?"

Carlton gave me my favorite boyish smile and gave my nose a quick peck.

"Come on, I may not 29 any more but, I do have a few rounds left."

He's got to kidding me!

"H-how m-many rounds are we talking about?"

Carlton grinned at me.


	8. After Math

~Lassiter's POV~

It was around two in the morning when we Dominique and I finally stopped having sex. It's been so long for since I have sex with anyone, I actually forgot how amazing it feels. Each round was better than the last. As I laid in bed, I was staring up at the ceiling and I thank God himself for this night. After a minutes, my harsh breathing finally returned to normal. That's when I realized how thirsty I was.

"Hey, Sweetie, I'm going to grab a drink. Would you like one?"

I waited for an answer. Nothing.

"Sweetie?"

I looked over at Dominique. She was fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Then I rolled off of the bed. Once I grabbed a clean pair of boxers, I got up to go to the kitchen. Before I left the room, I stopped to look at Dominique, my princess, one more time. She is so beautiful when she's asleep. Her long, brown hair is messy and spread out everywhere. She was laying on her back but she then rolled over and hugged my pillow. That's fine, though. She can have it.

"I'll be right back, my princess."

This was the happiest night of my life! I hummed the whole way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, grabbed my drink, and took a long slow drink of the cold and bitter liquid.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Lassie! Lassie! Are you ok? Speak to me Lassie, bark if you have to!"

Spencer, what the hell? The violent knocking continued until I ran to the front door. I only prayed that Dominique didn't wake up. Once there, I nearly ripped the door open to see,..

"Spencer! Guster! O'Hara? Henry!? McNab!? What the hell are you guys doing here!?"

Everyone stopped, whatever they was doing, to eye my nearly nude body up and down.

"Wow. That is a lot more of Lassie than I ever wanted to see. Gus, make an appointment for an eye doctor because, I desperately need my eyes cut out."

Suddenly Henry pushed past me along with the others, making their way into my living room. I shut the door and rushed in to find everyone was looking around my house.

"Spencer, what the hell are all of you doing in my house?"

I forced myself to whisper as I shouted at the group of people intruding in my house and life. Suddenly, they all looked at me once more, except for O'Hara who tried to look anywhere but me. The older Spencer walked closer to me with his hands up, as if he was trying to comfort me.

"Carlton, listen to me. The station got a call from a scared couple who heard the sounds of a woman screaming in this house."

"So naturally, we thought of you", Spencer interrupted.

"Shut it Shawn! Now Lassiter, we need to know, did something happen here with that Dominique girl?"

I could feel my face flush, not just because I knew what happened to Dominique but, I was the one that was doing it to her.

"I-I, well we um, I don't have to explain myself to you! Now get out!"

I turned on my heels and made my way to the front door to let these idiots, plus O'Hara, out of my house.

"Carlton, what the happened to you back", O'Hara yelled.

I turned to looked at O'Hara who was covering her mouth. Fear was clear in her eyes. I tried to look at my back but I ended up spinning in a circle a couple of times without success.

"What's wrong with my back", I was confused.

"Dude, it's looks like you got attacked by a savage raccoon. That or a new undiscovered mafia made of kittens used your back as a scratching post. Most of your back is covered in blood."

I stared at the group in disbelief as they stared back. O'Hara then pulls out her gun.

"Nobody attacks my partner and gets away with it. Search the house!"

"Wait a second", I yelled.

No one was listening to me as they spread out. I watched as McNab stayed in the living room to look around, Spencer and Gus went straight for my kitchen, O'Hara took the bathroom, and Henry was heading for my bedroom.

"Henry, stop!"

It was too late. Once I yelled out that sentence, everyone rushed to my room. Once they was inside of my bedroom, all eyes fell on my sleeping, beautiful princess. There she was on her side and was cuddling my big white pillow. The pillow was just barely big enough to covered her chest. There was only one sheet that was left on the bed and it was the only sheet that covered Dominique's lower bikini area. Looking at her again, I finally notice that she was laying next to the a large, dried up blood stain on the sheets. When the hell did that happen? I looked over at my princess as I watch her begin to spur in her sleep but never opening her eyes.

"Dominique", Henry nearly yelled.

"Carlton", Dominique began to spur.

"Dominique, this is Henry Spencer. I'm a retired cop and I'm here to help. Are you alright?"

Everyone leaned in closer as she spoke in such a gentle voice, it almost couldn't be heard.

"No, not again, Love. I'm too tired to have sex again; seven times is enough. Sleepy bye now."

She pulled the pillow closer and nuzzled her face into it such a cute way before falling back into a deeper sleep. I smiled at the angel on my bed. She is the cutest thing that I've ever seen.

"Ok, Princess. You go sleepy bye while I get these nasty, noisy, people out of my house", I made sure to speak softly to her.

Though she was asleep, I blew Dominique a kiss as I push everyone else out of my bedroom and into my living room.

"There, as you can see I'm fine and so is Dominique. And before you say anything, yes, we had sex. And it was fantastic to. So you can let all those pervy eavesdroppers know that the screaming they heard was in fact the beautiful music of love making."

"Love making? Lassiter, the last time I did love making, the bed room didn't look like a crime scene", Henry pointed out.

Gus leaned in closer, "And correct me if I'm wrong but did she say seven times in a row?"

I felt my blush returning once more.

"Yeah, so what? I'm out of practice so don't judge me! It's been awhile for me and despite what you all may think, I don't get a lot of action."

"Oh Lassie, we think a lot of unpleasant things about you. But never that knowing about your sex life was something that I was completely happy with. I want to smash my head in with a rock just so I can forgot everything, ever", Spencer said.

"Wow Sir, six times? Can you let me in on your secret because my anniversary is coming up and I really want to make my wife happy."

"Get out of my house McNab. Everyone, get out!"

To my relief, no one said a thing as they marched out of my front door. I went back into the kitchen, finished my beer, and went back into my room. I could see Dominique was still asleep, only now, she was laying on her other side, still cuddling that big white pillow. I flipped the lights off and walked over to the bed without making a noise and climbed in. I pulled the sheet up and covered both of us. I slid my arm up and under Dominique's neck as I wrapped my other arm around her waist and held her body firmly against mine. I then closed my eyes to inhaled deeply the sweet mixed scent of sweat and lavender that came from Dominique's hair.

"Thank you."

My eyes suddenly opened after Dominique spoke in her sleep again.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiness woman on Earth."

She's thanking me? No. I need to be thanking her. 24 hours ago I believed that all romance was doomed to die in travesty, like a brand new, cherry red, Lamborghini that gets blown up to bits all because of some ass hole decides to lite a cigarette at the gas station. However, after being with Dominique, the scene in my mind was changing. Now I can actually imagine the Lamborghini making a clean get away right before the gas station and everyone there gets blown up. Now I finally imagine me driving that Lamborghini and there's Dominique at my side. We drive off into the sunset, hand in hand. Yes, I can imagine it all. I began to feel this unusual pull in my heart, something I've felt only once before; not with Barbara, Lucinda, not even Victoria. This feeling was much different with Dominique than it was with any of my past lovers. It felt much stronger. It felt a lot warmer. It made me feel so safe yet, at the same time, I felt really scared. I held Dominique a little tighter as this new emotion began to progress. I'd give anything to make time freeze right now, just so I can hold Dominique in my arms forever, just so I could keep this feeling like forever.

"Thank you, Dominique."

"For what, Love?"

"For making me fall in love."

She didn't say anything. She turned her head long enough to kiss me. Then, she turned back around and snuggled closer to me. I know that she's sleep talking, and sleep kissing. I also know that she won't remember any of this when she wakes up and if the guys know what's good for them, they won't tell her either. But above all else, this is the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with.


	9. Team DD

~Dominique's POV~

I found myself back in the station the next day. I tried walking a little slower since my body hasn't recovered from last night. I had a mission to complete damn it, and I wasn't going to let a hot night of incredible, wild, inhumanly long lasting sex and a very sore body stop me. I'm just happy Carlton was a very an early bird. He was already showered and dressed before I even woke up, which was great for me. Once I woke up and got dress, Carlton took me home so I can get a hot shower and change into a clean outfit. I wore a causal, deep green, tight fitting dress with matching shoes. After I was dress, Carlton insisted that we should go out to eat pancakes. I would have rather went straight to Police Station but, I was terrible hungry. Soon enough, after eating pancakes with Carlton, I was back at the police Station.

"Chief Vick, a moment of your time", I said as I knocked on the door twice.

Chief Vick didn't look happy to see me. However, gave me a professional, and polite smile and motioned me to sit. I walked in as she was talking and sat down.

"Of course Agent Danger. I got your files last night after you left and I wanted to extend my deepest apology. Your boss was 'very' clear that your true identity is to be protected no matter what the cost is. As for the confidentiality files, I read and signed them. I also agree to the full terms of the agreement. Nothing I say to you will leave this room without your consent and nothing you say to me will leave this room without your consent. So anything you need from me and my men, just let me know."

She handed me the papers; all were signed. I smiled. As much as I hate asking for help from the police, I was very pleased knowing that my job will be easier with them at my side.

"I'm glad that we have an understanding. Now, what I need is any and all details from recent murder/rape victims you have on file starting 3 weeks ago."

"We deal with murders all of the time, as well as rapist. Why is does government suddenly want to look into our files?"

I took a moment to collect my thoughts. I need to honest with her but, there are some details that I have to leave out.

"The culprit that we're hunting down, his code name is Brother Grimm. He is a serial murderer who has a very unique calling card. By leaving quotes from the Grimm's Fairy Tales placed somewhere on his victims' bodies, we know everywhere that he's been. However, we need to find out where he's going?"

"Ok, but why is the government so focused on this case? He's only another killer that needs to be stopped. The police are more than capable of stopping him."

"No, no you're not. You see, Brother Grimm is the Boogeyman of the Black Market. He snatches people and sells them in his Human Trafficking Ring. In the Underworld, he's famous. In the civilian world, no one knows who he is or that he even exist. The government wants to keep it like that."

"You want to catch him because he's a bad guy who hunts bad guys?"

I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

"We want to catch him because we know that he's using National Security secrets to hide from us. We don't who he is or how he got his hands on such delegate information but, we have to find him at all cost. Our only lead is his calling card and his unique taste in his victims. So, what I need are all of your files for the past month, as I said. I will also require a few of your men. The more eyes that I have to see with, the better."

Chief Vick was silent for a moment. She put her elbows on her desk and rested her head on her hands. I waited patiently for a minute or so before Chief Vick spoke up again.

"How many men do you need?"

"4 at most."

"And I assume you want Detective Lassiter on board as well."

"Absolutely not."

Vick raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? I thought-"

"Involving Carlton would not only be a mistake, but also a liability. Personal emotions should never get involved with business, especially when comes to National Security."

"I understand."

"Thank you. Lastly, I need the files on all of your employees, current and retired, and a private room."

~30 minutes later~

I was sitting in a large room right next to the Chief's office. On the table was a large stack of files on the about 2 feet high. I signed. The only thing I hated worse than hearing the high pitch, ear bleeding screams of someone I was torturing was paperwork; and this is a lot of paperwork. If Carlton wasn't able too see me through the window, I would've cried. At least when I torture people I get to use earphones and drowned out the noise. Reading through file after file however, I can't listen to my music. I have to stay 100% focused on my tasked. I signed again as I mentally prepare myself for the most boring part of my job.

One by one I read through the files of every single person that works, and who has worked, in this station. Most people I read about are so idiotic, I have no idea how they are capable of tying shoes. The average number of cases solved in this station made the dumbest man in my department look like a genius. There was a about ten cops that been here for years but, never solved a single case. No wonder Santa Barbara is the murder capital of the world. These criminals aren't genius. Most of these cops are just stupid.

'Lassiter, Carlton.'

I picked up the heaviest file in the stack. Carlton's file was at least three times as thick as the others.

'What the hell,' I thought out loud.

I opened Carlton's file and began to read. So Carton was telling the truth. I can't believe that he caught a Kingpin and 150 murders during his entire ten years as a cop. He was also the youngest Head Detective in Santa Barbara history. That is very impressive! A lot of his most recent cases however, was solved with the help of Shawn Spencer who is also the son of a most impressive retired cop, Henry Spencer. Carlton's partner is Juliet O'Hara; cute. Carlton also seems to have a lot of problems with keeping his gun full. According to the file, Carlton has a record of nearly 200 unauthorized misuses of firing his gun, mostly at squirrels? Ok, I may have met my match in unauthorized guns shootings. Except, I would never shoot an adorable little squirrel. Chipmunks however, are a different story. So far, I loved everything that I read about my unusual lover, until my eye caught something that it didn't want to. Carlton had an inappropriate relationship with his former partner, Lucinda Barry. This was some years ago of course but, it was still upsetting. I looked up at Carlton through the window. He is sitting at his desk, doing his own paperwork. He then looks up and sees me staring at him. He smiles and waves at me. I smile and wave right back. I then glance at his partner Juliet. This O'Hara girl was blond and beautiful just like the other girl. There is nothing I want more than to walk over to her and question her relationship with Carlton. However, jealousy is something I will never allow myself to make time for. If Carlton is serious about wanting a relationship with me, he'll be loyal. If he won't be loyal, than I cut his dick off and feed it to the dogs.

I continued through Carlton's file. I read through his reports. I read through the complaints filed against him which is why his file weighs about five pounds. Apparently, Carlton isn't known for his 'sensitivity', even for victims. Other than that, Carlton's record was quite impressive. Though his reports from his early years were pretty hilarious. I burst out laughing when I read how he tackled an old woman when he thought that she robbed a bank. It turned out to be her grandson who robbed the bank. I was happy once I saw a great improvement since then in his later reports. Carlton, my Carlton, was a hell of a Detective after all. In over 10 years, he never took a day off, giving him 325 days of unused vacation time total. That'll be helpful if we ever want to go on a vacation together sometime in the future. After I was satisfied, I put Carlton's file in the read pile and began to read through the other files. A few hours later, I had four files in my hand. As for the other 537 files, I left on the table. I got up and walked back to Vick's office.

"Did you find the people you wanted", she asked.

"Yes, and you would you call them in here", I replied.

"Of Course."

After an hour of waiting in the conference room, Chief Vick came back with the four men that I needed.

"Special Agent Danger, you know Shawn Spencer, Burton Guster, and Buzz McNab. This other gentle is Henry Spencer, Shawn Spencer's father. Everyone, the is Special Agent Dominique Danger. She's a C.I.A. Agent."

"Oh wow! I've never met everyone from the C.I.A before. Now I really, really feel bad about tackling you yesterday", Buzz said.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry that Gus made me tackle you yesterday", Shawn said.

"I did no such thing", Gus yelled.

I smiled at the three.

"It's fine you three."

"Shawn, you tackle a federal agent!?"

"You see dad, it was an honest mistake. Gus and I thought that Dominique was an alien and wanted to use Lassie as a sex slave to have intergalactic babies in order to take over the world."

"You what!?"

Henry looked at Shawn, horrified. Then he looked at me with regret.

"I am so sorry about my son's behavior. You have my word, he's an idiot."

I started to laugh. Somehow I know that I'm going to like this team of mine.

"It's fine. Shall we get started then?"

I waited for everyone to sit down before I continued.

"As you four are now aware, I'm in Santa Barbara on business and I need your help along with Chief Vick."

"Question", Shawn interrupted while raising his hand.

"Yes, Shawn?"

"Are we going to be a team, if so, can we be have code names like Optimus-Prime or Megatron?"

He has got to kidding me.

"Or how about the Thundercats", Gus added.

"I like the Thundercats", Buzz insisted.

"Would you three shut up and let the woman speak", Henry yelled

I smiled at Henry, giving him a silent thank you.

"Yes, you guys are apart of my team. No, there will be no code names. This case of mine is top secret, so I need full cooperation from you four. Now, I'm going to hand out these confidentiality papers. You will read them, you will sign them."

I handed everyone the same agreement that I gave to Chief Vick. Everyone but Shawn read them. He simply signed it.

"Shawn, before I continue, you should really read the paper before hand."

"I already read the paper, Dominique, in here", Shawn said as he pointed to his temple.

"So you already know that if anything is said about my case outside of six of us, I can and will legally throw your arse into the deepest, darkest, and coldest ceil that I can possible find at Guantanamo Bay. You are also aware by breaching this contract, you willingly commit Treason against the United States of America, which in many of the cases that I've work on, I've made sure that traitors are put to death immediately. And also by signing this legal federal document, knowingly and willing agreeing to the terms, that I legally own you. You read all of that with your psychic gift, did you?"

Shawn swallowed hard and laughed nervously.

"Yes I did but, I'm just going to go over it one more time, to make sure that my gift didn't skip any details. I forgot to eat my wheaties this morning so, my psychicness-ness hasn't fully awaken."

Once everyone signed the paperwork and handed them to me, I continued with the lecture.

"Alright, just so you are all aware, I carefully selected you four because you are the best at what you do, both current and retired officers of the law."

Shawn raised his hand.

"And Psychic and partner in crime, Shawn. May I continue without interruption?", I spoke in a harsh tone.

"Quick question, why is Buzz here and not Lassie, or Jules? They're both actual detectives and Buzz is still a cop."

Buzz looked slightly hurt at the question, but he didn't say anything. I could telling from his eye's that he was also wondering the same thing.

"Despite Officer McNab's lack of experience, he is the most hard working officer at this station. And Buzz, if I may, I seen your test score. There's absolute rubbish, the worst that I've ever seen."

Buzz lowered his head and the red in cheek began to glow.

"That's why, I'm going to take you on as a pupil. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to have the brain to match the brass. Any questions?"

Buzz looked up at me and his sweet face glowed.

"Aww, thank you Agent Danger. Or should we call you Miss Danger", Buzz asked.

"You're welcome and please, if everyone could just call me Dominique, that would be perfect."

"Ok, Dominique," Buzz said.

"Can we call you Dom, or the Dominator, or how about DD for short", Shawn shouted out.

"No for the first two, but I will except DD", I said.

I actually like sound of DD as a nickname.

"Great, so what's the sitch DD", Shawn asked.

"The situation is, I'm undercover. No can one outside of this office can know who I really am", I pressed forward, "with the exception Carlton and his partner, Juliet. You four are going to be apart of my team. Carlton and Juliet will not be. So, they are not permitted to know any details about this case. Got it?"

"Wait, I have a question", Gus interrupted.

"Be quite, Gus, and let her finish", Henry

"It's important", Gus pushed forward, "Are you not involving Lassiter because of you two sleeping together?"

My mouth dropped at Gus's question. I hear Chief Vick choking on her coffee from behind me. I felt my cheeks flush. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. I must remain professional.

"Did Carlton tell you that we slept together, Gus?"

I heard Gus make a small whimper and I saw Shawn scoot his chair so he was sitting behind McNab. A moment later, I realized the stupidity of my own question. I did openly confess to wanting to use Carlton for sex last night. And this morning, Carlton and I rod in together. I was about to apologies to Gus for my own foolishness when Henry interrupted me.

"No, Dominique, Lassiter didn't tell us anything. You did."

I looked at Henry who kept eyeing his now terrified son, Gus, and me. Henry quickly explained everything that happened early this morning: the call, Carlton answering the door in only boxer, the blood on his back and bed, and how they found my naked body that was just barely covered, and the fact that I talk in my sleep. I rubbed my face with both of my hands while trying to push back my humiliation with whatever dignity I had left. I hate you Santa Barbara.

"Carlton and I are in a relationship now. I am a professional and I will not allow business and pleasure to get entangled. Which is why I don't want anything said in this room to leave this room, other wise, there will be serious hell to pay by me. Carlton will NOT be involved in this case, no matter what. Go it?"

Everyone agreed.

"Good. Now be we can begin."


	10. Dirty Details

~Dominique's POV~

I had my team in the conference room. We were going over every detail of the case. Henry, Spencer, Buzz, and myself were looking at the numerous pictures spread out on the table. Gus was hiding in the corner, glancing at the brutal photos here and there. I couldn't blame him. Not everyone has a strong stomach for such graphic pictures. And right here laying before my eyes are 26 pictures of tortured women. One was skinned alive. Another was choked and beaten, every single bone in her body was broken. And the most horrifying part was, the first two had it easy. Each woman suffered worst than the previous. My heart bled for the these women, which is why I made a silent promise. Whenever I find the sick fuck who did this, I'll make sure he knows exactly what true pain is. After all, torture is my specialty.

"All of these women are beautiful but, they're different ages, race, height, and weight. Besides being at the wrong place and the wrong time, what the hell do these women have in common", ask Henry.

"They all got out of an abusive relationship at one point or another during their lives," I said quite bluntly before continuing. "These women were with different men at different times. However, the one thing that ties these women together is the fact that they were survivors. They got beaten and raped by previous boyfriends or husbands. And when these women finally had enough, they were able to turn their pain into power. Daniel Brown, age 56, went home one day after work to get beaten by her drunkard husband. She finally fought back after 25 years of abuse. Needless to say, she didn't have a gun, but she did have a frying pan. She clubbed the bastard until he was unconscious, packed up her clothes and left. He never saw her again after that. Michelle O'Brian, age 16, ran away from home to stay with her boyfriend who was 28. He got Michelle hooked on crack for a while and then charged his friends a fee in order to take advantage of her while she was in her weakened state. She was a victim of 17 men. About a year later, she found a few videos of her abuse was posted on the internet. She then waited for her boyfriend to come home. He was drunk and started to hit her when she took a crowbar to his crotch several times. She then called the police. It's the same situation for the rest of them. Women who took their lives back, that was the pattern."

Shawn held up a the picture of LuLu, a 34 year old Asian woman do was fed alive to rats. "The women, the history, this case, you're statement last night to the press: wait a second! This mission is a suicide mission and you're the bait!"

My glaze went down to the pictures. Suddenly, I felt ashamed. I am the best agent in my department. There was never a case I couldn't complete; never a terrorist that I couldn't take down. Now here I am, not as a strong, fearless agent who takes down terrorists but a mere worm. I'm a worm that's dangling on a hook in front of a monster that I can't see in this deep dark water above land. The shame I felt wasn't the fact that I was pawn for my department, nor my country. I take pride in serving this country even though it's not my birthplace. The shame that I felt was the fact is that I'm actually scared.

I planned on being caught by this monster in human flesh. It was the only way for me to know who Brother Grimm really was. Once I was captured, I planned on escaping. This is little game of Cat and Mouse, is a game that I've played ever since I was a little girl; get caught, get free, and apprehend the culprit. I've done this so many times, it's like a ritual for me now. However, my feline partner in the game, is faceless; a ghost. In the 18 years that I've worked uncover in the human trafficking ring, this is by far the closest that we've have ever been to capturing the legendary Brother Grimm himself. Once he gets his hands on me, if I'm not prepared for him, I will die.

'I don't want to die.'

"Yes, I am. That's why I need constant surveillance around me. We're looking for a man with a grudge against strong women; a man that was ashamed that his control and his power over others, was taken away. We need to find this guy and we need to find him now. I'm the only person in the company that can pull this off."

By the time the meeting was over, I noticed that it was nearly dinner time. I felt so hungry that I could've fainted. Why was I so blasted hungry? That's right, I didn't eat lunch. Carlton invited me out with him and his partner, Juliet, but I had files to read. So, I declined his offer. Oh well, all that I needed to be done has been taken care and that was the most important thing today. As I walked out of the hall behind everyone else, I looked over to Carlton's desk. He looked up and saw me. When he did, his eyes lit up in the most beautiful way. He smiled at me his cute little smile and waved. I smiled and waved back. I quickly went back to Vick to let her know I was leaving before I went to see Carlton, who was putting on his jacket.

"You ready to get out of here now", he asked.

"I am very ready to leave here", I said.

Carlton wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew people was staring at us, I just wish I knew why. I've been out of the dating business for so long, I can't remember what a 'normal' is in a happy relationship. It's still normal for boyfriends and girlfriends to embrace each other, isn't it? If it isn't normal then unusual feels pretty damn good. Right when Carlton was about to kiss me, his desk phone began to ring.

"One second", he said, meekly.

Carlton quickly kissed my forehead before answering the phone.

"Carlton. Yes. Yes. Alright, we'll be right there."

Carlton hung up the phone and cursed. Then he turn towards me and smiled nervously. It really kills me how adorable he looks right now. The worst part is, Carlton doesn't even know how cute he can be at times.

"Dominique", he started nervously.

Stop being so cute, damn you!

"Go."

Carlton looked at me for a second, confused.

"Correct if I'm wrong but, you are a detective, Head Detective."

"Yeah."

"Well then, go kick some serious arse!"

Carlton grabbed me and dipped me; kissing passionately in front of everyone. He completely took my breath away by doing this. After the kiss, he brought me up.

"I'm gonna go kick some ass. O'Hara, let's roll!"

Carlton gave me one more peck on the lips before he and his grinning partner left the station. I don't what it is but, seeing him happy feels me with such joy. It's quite queer.

"Oh damn," I cursed out loud as I realized my predicament.

How am I supposed to get home? Well, I suppose a taxi will have to do. I went to grab my cell phone out of my bra when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Hey, DD, me and Gus wanted to know if you want to hang out", Shawn said, appearing out of nowhere.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, you know: grab smoothies, go to the arcade, or we can watch the Mentalist.", Shawn insisted.

"We like to make fun of that show because he's a fake while Shawn is not", Gus added.

I thought about it. Well, it's always logical to know who you're working with. These two are definitely people that I need to know more about.

"Of course, gentlemen. Lead the way."


	11. Latest Catch

~Lassiter's POV~

"Dear Sweet Lady Justice!"

Walking in on this crime scene nearly made my heart leap out of my chest as I held back the erg to cover my nose and mouth in order to protect myself from the stench of the body that has been rotting for three days. Thankfully, I was able to keep down my lunch as I stared at the gruesome sight. Nailed against the wooden wall, inside of an abandon house, was another victim. She was young, most likely beautiful, and in no way deserve such a horrifying death. It wasn't because of the naked young woman that was nailed to the wall, nor was it because of her rib cage was ripped open with her organs laying on the floor right in front of the body, and not even the eyes that were burnt out that make me fell sick to my stomach; I felt sick because this woman looked just like Dominique. The two could've been twin!

A sudden fear of losing my princess to this maniac hit me like a lightning bolt. I quickly left the house and pulled out my phone. I impatiently waited for Dominique to pick up. With every ring I listened to, my heart pound harder against my chest.

"Hello."

"Dominique", I nearly yelled.

"Ow, Carlton, what's with all the shouting?"

I finally let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. Dominique was alive, and ok. Hearing her voice didn't make the fear of losing her go away though but, at least it gave me peace of mind; for the moment at least.

"Carlton? Are you ok? What happened", she asked.

By the sound of her voice, she knows something is wrong. I was about to speak when I heard familiar voices in the background telling my princess that they got her a pineapple and mango smoothie.

"Is Spencer and Guster with you", I asked, not believing that they would be hanging around her but, not really being that surprised either.

"Hi Lassie", I heard Spencer call out to me.

As much I wanted to punch him at times, well, all of the time really; I never thought that I'd be happy to hear his voice. Even with Spencer's bull crap psychic nonsense, I'd rather have him than with Dominique than anyone else. At least while my princess is with Spencer, I know that he'll look out for her.

"Yes. They were so sweet as to give me a ride home. We stopped along the way to grab a quick bite. I've never had a burger before; they're absolutely delicious!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. Um, Sweetie-Pie, would you be so kind to put Spencer on", I ask while trying to sound calm and collect.

"Of course."

Not even a second later, Spencer is on the phone.

"What's up Lassie?"

He sounded happy and care free. I hate when he sounds happy.

"Spencer, I need you to listen to me and listen to me _very_ carefully."

"Sure thing", he said as he's tone became more serious.

"I need you and Guster to keep an eye on Dominique the entire time I'm not there."

"I don't know if I can do that. DD looks good but, this smoothie has captured my eyes, and my heart; also my taste buds. Plus, if I have to pee, I don't think that she'll be allowed to come with me to the boys' bathroom."

"Damn it, Spencer! There's a deranged killer out lose in Santa Barbara and we found a victim that looks just like Dominique. I will even pay you to stay with her at all times, sense suspicious people if you have to, I don't care! Just don't let her out of your sight!"

I hung up the phone before Spencer could get a word in. I looked around and noticed the numerous pair of eyes watching me. I straighten out my shirt and went back inside of the house.

"O'Hara, what do we got?"

I looked over at my partner who looked pale, speechless, and sick. I couldn't blame her. I've seen a lot of horrible things in my time but, this case is the only case that will leave me nightmares.

"O'Hara?"

"Yes," she finally snapped out of it.

"It's ok. Whoever did this, we're going to get this bastard."

I gave O'Hara a comforting pat on the shoulder. After that, asked the Blood Splatter Analyst, Dexter, to tell me what happened.

"Well Sir, the women was alive when she was brought here. The blood under her finger nails indicate she fought back. The blood on the wall, sprayed out when the attacker kept punching her, thus breaking her nose. She was nailed to the wall alive which is why there's so much blood that came from her wrist. The bruises on the victims legs are finger marks from where the attacker held the victim as he raped her. Then afterwards, he cut her chest open, breaking the rib cage, and finally ripped her organs out. From looks, he used a skinning knife for cutting her open and a monkey wrench to break the rib cage. From the over all projector of the slatterns, this is a man with a lot of rage."

"Fine, what about the eyes", I asked quickly.

The sooner that I get out of here, the better.

"That was the last then he did. He used a blow torch, a small one. Most likely one that can me bought from anywhere. I couldn't tell you why. But what I can tell you is, this man is around 6'4, left handed, and very strong. You want to look for a skinning knife as I said, as well as a blow torch, and bloody wrench."

"Thanks Dexter."

"I'm just doing my job, Sir."

Dexter left when I ordered the body to be sent to autopsy for further review. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. I grabbed a pair of twisters from the one of the forensics guys. I pulled down the lip of the dead girl with a gloved hand. Using the twisters, I pulled out what looked like a piece a paper with writing on it.

 _"Love is like death, it must come to us all, but to each his own unique way and time, sometimes it will be avoided, but never can it be cheated, and never will it be forgotten."_

"Carlton, what is it?"

"It's, it's nothing," I said as I felt my voice nearly tremble.

O'Hara grabbed the paper from my hands and read it out loud.

"Love is like death, it must come to us all, but to each his own unique way and time, sometimes it will be avoided, but never can it be cheated, and never will it be forgotten."

O'Hara looked at the paper a moment longer before her eyes returned to me.

"What does this mean?"

"It means, whoever did this is looking for someone"

I felt so scared at the realization of this monster's goal that I could taste metal.

"How do you know", O'Hara asked.

"Think about it O'Hara. We found a note inside the coat of yesterday's victim next to her ID. What did that note say?"  
"' _My love for her is so great, that if all the leaves on all the trees were tongues, they could not declare it._ ', so he's trying to find an ex-girlfriend?", she asked, no understanding my dilemma.

"Maybe, or an ex wife."


	12. New Recruit

~Dominique's POV~

"Shawn, what did Carlton want", I asked as Shawn handed me back my phone. I took another bite of my double bacon burger as I waited for Shawn to find his words.

"Lassie wants to pay me and Gus to keep an eye on you whenever he's not around", he said, rather bluntly.

"That's odd, I assumed he didn't like you, that or you two are former lovers," I said while taking another bite.

Shawn laughed.

"Please, I'd afraid he may cut me with his razor sharp stern bush. Plus, Lassie doesn't even know how to hold a man tenderly in his arms."

He took a long sip of his pineapple smoothie, pouting. I nearly choked on my cherry coke. When did all of this happen?! Shawn looked deep in thought before looking over at me.

"Actually, he sounded really worried. He said how there's a deranged killer and he killed a woman who looked like you. I'm guesting that it's Grimm Blood.", Shawn said before drinking some of his smoothie.

I paused for a moment. The woman from yesterday's crime scene also had a note found on her, a passage from the Brother Grimm's Fair Tale book. However, I would be lying if I said it wasn't a little alarming how that the woman looked a little like me as well. This new victim must have looked like me as well, other wise, I don't think Carlton would have called. I know the connection but, I don't know yet how he finds his victims. For years, I've memorized the personal history of each victim. Some where in the newspaper; other were not. Some victims were on the telly; others were not. Some of the victims were homeless with no ties to society at all. So how the bloody hell did Grimm choose his victims. There has to be something that I'm over looking, but what?

"Yes, it's possible. With any luck, she should be his last victim. I should be the first on his list then, or at least a close second. He keeps his victims for a week. However, he typically doesn't take anyone for 2-3 weeks. Finding another victim so soon, it's seems rather odd. It would be easier for me if he would just kidnap me already. At least then I'd see his face."

I kept my voice down low so that only Shawn and Gus could hear me think out loud. Something doesn't feel right about this victim. I wish that I could put my finger on it.

"I don't know, DD. I really don't think you should be doing this. I mean, what if something really happens to you and we can't save you in time", Shawn asked.

For once, he sounded worried.

"Shawn, do you know why I chose you and Gus?"

"Because of the undefinable power of Shawn Spencer and his trusty sidekick, Magic Head", his boyish charm kicked in quite fast again.

"Ying and Yang. I read your file very careful when I saw the case. You alone solved an unsolvable case her in the States. You've saved your mother, and you saved Juliet as well as an old girlfriend of yours. If I'm to be captured by a mad man, you're the only one who will be able to find me. Even if it's too late, you'll be the only one who will be able to find him. I don't believe for one second that you're psychic but, I know that you've save a lot of lives ever since you became a detective. I need you on this. And if I must personally pay for your services, I will."

Shawn took a deep breath. He looks down at his smoothies, sadly.

"The thing is," he started, "I nearly lost the three most important women in my life. I can't go through that pain again. If you're spy-napped, Lassie is going to go through what I felt when I nearly lost Jules."

Shawn looked at me with such concern, it actually made me feel guilty for my plan. I knew he was right. However, if I didn't stop this guy, women and children would continue to suffer, all because I was a coward.

"I'm not backing down, Shawn. This guy is without a doubt, the most dangerous man on Earth. However, you're right. We need to be smarter about this. I need more information about the Human Trafficking business."

Without saying another word, I picked up my phone and I dialed the one number I knew from heart.

"Who are you calling", asked Gus.

Before I could answer, I already heard the voice I longed to hear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Darling", I said while smiling at the voice that I've missed so much.

"Dominique? Is this really you?"

"Yes, it is. I really hate bothering you but, I need a favor; a very big favor I'm afraid."

"Say no more. Where shall we meet? Shall I bring wine?"

I felt my smile widen.

"I'm in Santa Barbara, California. And no, wine isn't necessary."

"Don't be silly, wine is always necessary."

"How soon can I see you then?"

"Tonight. I'll be on the roof of the Hilton Hotel at 10:00 p.m."

Tonight?

"Darling, are you in the States as we speak", I ask.

"Of course, I am. Work does keep me busy; traveling and what not."

"I see. Well then, I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then."

I put my phone down and noticed Shawn and Gus watching me.

"And who was that? You have a man on the side, don't you! Girl, you need Jesus. Tsk!" Gus said.

Gus shook his head at me as if he was a disapproving parent.

"Yeah, how could you do that to Lassie, The Lord of Stern Bush, you're an animal DD, an animal," Shawn shouted, which caused me more unwanted attention.

I put my hands up in defense.

"Now wait a second! I am NOT seeing anyone on the side. This is strictly business."

Both boys 'tsk' at me.

"Well if you both believe me, come with me. Watch, listen, use your 'psychic' abilities if you have to, but I am innocent."

Shawn and Gus leaned away from me to bicker among themselves, if that's what they were actually doing. It was more like Shawn clicking his tongue and shaking his head. Gus was cooing like a pigeon and flapped his hands up and down as if he grown tiny wings while he was nodding his head. I have to admit, these are by far the most bazaar Americans that I've ever met. I've never felt to intrigued and slightly embarrassed at the same time before. After a minute or so, they finally looked back at me.

"Well", I asked.

"We'll stay and watch, but only because Lassie and you are both paying us to but, we have demands", Shawn spoke first.

"Demands?"

"Yes, we want a room paid in full at that the Hilton Hotel; the Presidential Suite. We want cameras and listening devices, snacks; preferable Gummies in the shape of Bears and those fancy tiny cakes. Lastly, a complete box set of the Mentalist. We like to make fun of that guy because he's clearly a fake while I am not", said Shawn.

I was speechless by the stupidity of their demands.

"Are you both serious?"

Gus leaned in closer, a dead serious look was in his eyes.

"We don't ever play when delicious Gummie Bears or tiny cakes are at stake. Take it or leave it."

I've never thought that a moment like this would happen to me but, here I am; completely dumbstruck.

"Fine! Fine."

I had to pinch the bridge of my nose. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"All right gentlemen, shall we away?"

The three of us stood up in union as we made are way out of the restaurant.

It was about 9:30 when all of the camera and listening devices where set up. Good thing government employees have their own express mailing system. Otherwise, I'd be sitting on my arse for a week waiting for a UPS shipment. Shawn and Gus was in their room, which I paid for. I stayed on the roof top, leaning on the edge while looking over at the blacken sea. I breathed in the salty cold air, missing my home in Italy. Santa Barbara was beautiful however, it wasn't home. It's been under a week since I've been in California and nearly a year since I've been in America. I've been moving State to State while trying to solves cases and catch international criminals. However, no matter where I went, no matter how long I was gone, I know in my heart I'll always long for my home; my real home in the narrow streets of Italy.

I closed my eyes as I tried to remember my old life; the narrow street side walks that were made of cobblestone and the different smells with each passing turn of a building. I still remember how sometimes I could smell fresh hot bread, baking in the fire oven. The smell was so sweet and rich that it could make the driest of mouths water. Other times, I remember smelling spices; freshly picked and just waiting to be tossed in someone pan of roasted peppers. Other times, around other buildings, I remember smelling wine: rich, crisp, and sweet. I miss the art houses. I missed the flowers of Seven Hills. I missed the sound of the opera house during the performances. I missed so many different things but, the one thing I missed most of all was him.

"Dominique, you look absolutely ravishing."

I turned around and saw two empty wine glasses in his left hand while the right hand held a bottle of Da Vinchie Red Wine.

"Despereaux, how I've missed you", I smiled at my old friend.


	13. Old Flame

~Shawn, Gus, and Lassiter's POV~

"Spencer, what the hell is this!? Where's Dominique?"

Lassiter's face redden with anger as he watched the 'psychic' and Guster eat tiny cakes while they sit on the couch and watch TV instead of keeping an eye on Dominique.

"Relax Lassie. We are watching DD. She's on the roof right now, waiting to meet her super cool spy friend", Shawn said calmly while eating another defenseless gummy bear.

"We're watching her through these spy cameras that she installed on the roof. She's on the TV right now."

"Spy cameras?"

Lassiter's interest was sparked. The red in Lassiter's face left as quickly as it came.

"Move over", Lassiter commanded as he squeezed himself on the extremely soft and comfortable couch, right between Shawn and Gus. He then grabbed a hand full of gummy bears and began to eat them. He did see Dominique on the roof. He saw her perfectly in fact. The coloring was spot on, even in the night. The sound was loud and clear. Where ever Dominique got these camera he hope she would be able to get him some to play with. These were great! Suddenly, someone else came on the screen.

"Despereaux!", all three men shouted in unison.

"Dominique, you look absolutely ravishing, as always", Despereaux said while smiling.

Dominique turned to look at the older man and smile.

"Despereaux, how I've missed you," Dominique said.

Shawn and Gus glanced at each other behind Lassiter's back while Carlton's face turned pale. Shawn looked at Lassiter and patted his back awkwardly.

"When we called you Lassie, we forgot to mention that Dominique said that all of this was a strictly business meeting. Let me repeat myself, this is a business meeting."

Lassiter didn't say anything, he only watched the screen.

~Dominique's POV~

Despereaux was just as gorgeous as I remember, thick golden hair, playful blue eyes, perfect pale face, and full soft lips. I watched him put down the glasses and wine on a lone small round table that was on his left. When he was done, I couldn't help my self, I ran at him and embraced him just as hard as he embraced me. I felt him excitedly pick me up and swing me around. I squealed with delight. After he put me down, his hand was behind my neck and soft lips where on mine before I could react. He kissed me firmly, wanting. I could taste the fresh minty toothpaste on his lips. I gasped in shock of the unexpected kiss. I push Despereaux away gently as I panted, slightly blushing.

"I see I've token your breath away, just like when you took my breath away from me the first day I laid my eyes on you", Despereaux said, smiling.

"Oh Darling, that was years ago."

"I remember. It was 5 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 18 hours and 42 minutes exactly."

The tall blond stated proudly. I however, was astonished.

"Do you keep track of all of the women you meet?"

"Not all, only you."

I smiled while blushing again.

"You need a woman, and not one just for dirtying your bed sheets either."

"I would love to have a woman: a beautiful, sexy, perfect woman that I would lavish in riches and worship like a goddess. But, you said no."

"That's because you have the most dangerous tongue," I smirked at the fun memories of how we use to get into trouble, mostly because Despereaux didn't know when to keep his mouth shut in the face of danger, or in front of men with guns.

Despereaux stepped closer towards me, never removing his hands off my hips. I kept my hands on his chest to keep a safe distance, so our mouths wouldn't meet again. He leaned down, resting forehead on mind, looking deeply into my eyes, smiling.

"My tongue isn't capable with just causing _danger,_ Dominique. If you recall, it's also capable of causing the most sensual and incredible forms of pleasure."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I blushed at least 50 shades of red.

~Back in the suite~

Lassiter jumped and went to attack the TV. Shawn and Gus jumped up to try and hold him back by grabbing on to each of his arms.

"Get your limy hands off of my woman you toothless, British bastard!"

"Lassie, it's just a TV!", Shawn shouted in a failed attempted to calm Lassiter.

"AAHHH!", Gus screamed in his high pitched voice.

"Just wait till I see you! I'm gonna unload my gun in your face!"

"Lassie, calm down! Also, you should really rephrase that", Shawn shouted again.

"Shawn! He's too strong! AAHH!", Gus yelled as he tried to help Shawn pull Lassiter away from the TV.

~Dominique~

"I recall", I said while looking away, feeling ashamed of myself suddenly as I felt my body crave to be touched once more by the man in front of me.

I hated how Despereaux talked to me. What made it worst was how much I hated how much I loved it. He knew about my sex addiction and so he knows how talking to me in a certain way, or even in a certain tone affects me. I could feel my core heating up like lava with the sheer memory of my sexual encounter with the infamous art thief, my first time _ever_. I remember how it was 'supposed' to be my mission to capture and torture this beautiful man. I was suppose to seduce him into following me into one of my torture chambers and trap him. I was suppose to rip out chunks of his flesh, melt his limbs off with molten hot liquid steel until he told me where he kept the queen's jewlery so I can then give it all back to Her Majesty. And finally, I was suppose to kill him and rid the world of his body in a way only I could do, to never be found. However, none of that happened.

Despereaux instead found my bottle of pills without my knowledge one our first date, therefore, finding out about my addiction. And so, I was the one that was seduced. He teased me with whispering sweet exotic nothings in my ear, gentle kisses on my lips, cheeks, and the sweet spots on my neck, and gently caressing my body where it was only visible while I was fully clothed, not where I needed to be caressed. It drove me to insanity, how slowly he took his time playing _gentleman_ for weeks. Of course, I didn't know back then that that was his plan: to drive me crazy, to have me drag him to the hidden bed chambers inside of the Queen's castle, to have me begging to be touched for the first time, desperately pulling Despereaux on top of me and finally to be withering beneath him as he forced me to feel pleasures I've never known before. I felt my body shiver from that memory, one of many.

"But Darling, that was a long time ago, plus it wouldn't have worked, you and I", insisted.

I looked up at my long time friend and old time lover. He's face was gentle, a smiled was formed on his playful lips, and there was even that same old twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you serious? We would have been perfect together! I steal things. You kill people. We were a match made in heaven, you and I."

"Yes, yes I know. It would have been a dream come true but, I couldn't. I-I was married", I whispered the last part, stepping away, turning my back towards the handsome thief.

"You wasn't married. You were _sold,"_ Despereaux interjected.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears as those horrid memories forced themselves into my mind.

"Dominique, it's me. You don't have to lie to me", Despereaux spoke gently.

Suddenly and gently, Despereaux's arms were around me once more, his chin rested on my shoulder. I felt myself panting again, my tears flowing from my eyes against my will as other memories began to resurface. I turned around once again, wrapping my arms around Despereaux's neck as I finally allowed myself to cry for the first time in over 2 years.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Darling. He can't hurt you again. Oh Dominique, I would have giving anything to prevent your suffering."

Despereaux gently soothed by hair for what seemed like hours until I was finally calm enough to talk. I pulled away slightly, trying to rub my tears away with the back of my hand. Despereaux placed one hand on my cheek, softly rubbing away the salty droplets that was still forming in my eyes.

"Dominique, why hadn't come to me? I would have protected you. I could have hidden you. We could have ran away, together."

I shook my head.

"He would have found us. He would have killed you."

Suddenly, Despereaux's playful, sweet face turn dark and serious. He then held my face with both hands.

"I would rather have died a thousand deaths then to let that man abuse you for another moment."

Tears began to stream down my red, heated cheeks once more.

"You don't understand," I said weakly, grabbing Despereaux's wrist firmly but not in a hurtful way, "You were the only friend I've ever had."

Despereaux's face soften as he pulled me into another hug, letting me cry into his shoulder once more.

"Oh my Darling."

~Back in the suite~

Shawn sat on the couch watching DD and Despereaux, eating gummy bears by the handful, sniffling at the sad and yet touching scene. Gus cried as he sat next to Shawn, going through tissues by the handfuls. Lastly, there sat Lassiter, tied up with bed sheets to a chair that was next to Shawn and gagged with a giant size pineapple muffin. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to seriously drag Despereaux into a dark alley, cut his tongue out, and stab that smug English prick right in the face until forensics couldn't even I.D. him. However, the pain he felt was over whelming. The woman he really liked, was friends with his arch nemesis. What was worst, they seemed to have a sexual history, while Dominique was married, or how Despereaux said, sold. Lassiter never expected to know everything about Dominique within a few days but, he didn't think he'd learn so much about her from spying on her like some type of creepy stalker. Lassiter wanted to look away from the TV screen but he couldn't. This was suppose to be business, right? Lassiter needed to know what the business was about. Lassiter needed to know if there was a real reason why his girlfriend need to see the man that he despised so much. Lassiter silently prayed that if he had to get his heart broken again, let there be a true reason behind it, a reason that at least he could understand.

~Dominique~

"Why did you named me 'Despereaux'? I've always want to asked but, I've never gotten a chance until now. It's not because of my ears, is it?"

I smiled and even laughed a little at the fact that Despereaux trying to distracted me from my past.

"It was the day you stole the Monnalisa", I said, while pulling away slightly.

"It was also the day you killed those three mob members with a single pen", Despereaux chimed in.

"Yes, that to. That night, you reminded me so much of that little mouse because you've always chosen to act different than other men, completely independent from rules. You've always had such a strong curiosity, it completely killed your fear of consequence."

Despereaux took my hand and led me to the table. He pushed my seat in from behind and poured me a glass of wine before pouring himself one. Then finally, he sat down, facing me.

"My curiosity was strong because I longed to have beautiful things. Perhaps you should have called me Chiaroscuro instead."

I smiled.

"You're too handsome to be a rat."

"True, but I did failed as a thief."

Despereaux took a sip of his wine before he signed out loud. He then looked away slightly, as if he was in a deep thought suddenly or a deep engraved memory.

"You've always gotten what you set out to get, though."

Despereaux's eyes were fixed on mine once more. Though he smiled, I could still see the sadness in his eyes. He reached across the table, grabbing my hand in both of his.

"Not always. The only thing I failed to steal was your heart."

 _You've always had my heart,_ I thought to myself, biting my lower lip once more. I couldn't say it out loud though. I was with Carlton now. Our relationship had just began. What kind of woman could possibly cut a flower off it's steam before it even has a chance to bloom. Carlton, I wish I could be with him right now, in his arms.

"Marry me", Despereaux said.

"What!?"

I before I could say anything else, Despereaux was in front of me, on one knee, holding on open tiny box revealing a platinum ring with 5 karate diamonds. I gasped. I've never seen anything so beautiful.

~Back in the Suite~

Shawn and Gus gasped out at the same time as DD.

"She's gonna say yes. She's going to say YES", Gus sang out loud.

Shawn and Gus started to bounce up and down on the couch, squealing like teen aged girls with excitement pumping through their veins.

"If DD marries Despereaux, we can be at a triple 'D' wedding. I call best man", Shawn shouted as he and Gus hugged.

"HMM!"

Shawn and Gus looked over at a very angry Lassie.

"Oops, I mean, don't worry Lassie, I'm sure DD will say no."

"Why? Who would choose Lassiter over Despereaux? The man is better looking, better physically fit, has a sweet English accent,.."

"Gus!"

Shawn make a 'don't state the obvious' look.

"Oh, I mean, don't worry Lassiter, DD is sure to pick you."

Shawn and Gus looked at Lassiter who looked like he want to hunt the two down and bash their skulls in.

~Dominique's POV~

"I love you Dominique Danger, and I can't spend another moment in my life without you. I know you love me too, so just say yes."

"How do you know how I feel", I asked, trying to stall for time, thinking of a way to tell Despereaux about my relationship with Carlton without hurting his feeling too bad.

"Because, if you didn't love me, you would have tortured me to death all of those years ago like you was suppose to. With your taste, I imagine you would have had me being eaten alive by wild and vicious dogs."

It was true. The smirk on Despereaux's face revealed that he knew that I knew he was right. I still made him disappear though, not by my boss's way, but by my own way. Instead of killing Despereaux, I hid Despereaux in my underground home in Italy. I kept it so secure that not even the government knew about. Then I erased all evidence of the thief's true identity and gave him a new name and a new life as Pierre Despereaux. I went as so far to inject him synthetic DNA so if he was to leave behind a blood sample, or a hair follicle, no one could trace it back to Despereaux's true identity. Only out of love would someone be craziest enough to do the things I did for him. I did love Despereaux, more than I dare to admit. However, my mind was on Carlton. I've only known Carlton Lassiter for two days and yet, I feel such a strong connection for the oddball detective. I can't bring myself to betray him.

"I can't", I said weakly.

Despereaux's smirk fell into a frown, then quickly returned to a smile.

"I see. You want to take things slow. Well, I'm fine with that. As long as it's not too slow I hope. After all, you're the only woman that ever made me feel as if I was 16 again. And the way you use to make me moan uncontrollable while I was underneath you, you're a true artist. You know that, right? *Sign* I never could find another woman that could do that to me; to act like a shy untainted girl one minute just to take charge in an instant, putting me in my place, make me feel like helpless, naughty, school boy who's was in desperate need of a thorough spanking."

"Despereaux, you are always in need of a thorough spanking", I said while grinning and shaking my head.

We both laughed as he stood up. He then grabbed my hands, bringing me up with him.

"I've have been a very naughty boy, Dominique. I think I could use that spanking right now."

Despereaux leaned in to kiss me. I dropped my head before his sweet, soft lips could connect with mine. I felt him kiss my forehead lightly before pulling away slowly.

"I see now. You have a fellow in your life", said as he finally put two and two together.

I looked up to see my friend's face. He looked hurt and confused.

"He's more attractive than me, isn't he? Don't tell me he's some young, dashing, Ken doll type."

"No, it's not that."

"Is it my age then", he asked, almost panicked.

"Despereaux", I tried to interject.

"It is, isn't it? Darling, I know I'm a _fair_ bit older, over twice your age even but, I promise you, whatever this new man of yours is able to give you, I can promise you a hundred fold. If you don't believe me, look at my clothing. I bet that other chap can't afford even one of these suits."

"Despereaux," I tried again.

"Can he even tie cherry stems in a double knot with only his tongue, I think not."

"DESPEREAUX!" I yelled.

"Come now Darling, there's no need for shouting, unless you wish for the company of a real man tonight", Despereaux smirked.

It was a light and playful smirk, the type that I loved the most. I tried not to but, I failed to hide the smile that formed on my lips.

"Carlton _is_ a real man and also very sweet", I said quite firmly.

"Carlton is his name then? Very well then. If this _Carlton_ knows what's best, he should surrender you this instant."

"And what if I don't?", another voice asked.

I looked over behind Despereaux.

"Carlton?"

" _That_ is Carlton"

Despereaux looked at me in total disbelief.

"I'm your Huckleberry."


	14. Three's not a crowd, it's a team

~Shawn and Gus's POV~

"Shawn, why did we let Lassiter go? Don't you know the man is going to kill Despereaux?"

"Please, Lassie isn't going to _kill_ Despereaux. If anything, this is going to be a fun, comedy fight between friends, like Roger Rees and Cary Elwes from Men in Tights", Shawn said as he reached for another cake.

Gus looked over at Shawn as he popped a tiny lemon cake into his mouth.

"You're casting Lassiter as Cary Elwes", Gus asked.

Shawn looked back at Gus with the same look of disbelief.

"Of course not! Gus, I'm casting Despereaux as Cary Elwes and Lassie as Roger Rees."

Gus looked back at the screen as Lassie made it to the roof top.

"Lassie and Despereaux look nothing like Roger Rees or Cary Elwes", Gus yelled.

Shawn pointed at the screen at Despereaux.

"How can you say the Despereaux and Cary look nothing alike", Shawn asked.

Gus tsk at Shawn.

"Because _Shawn,_ Carly Elwes is a hero and wears tights and feathers. Despereaux is a thief and wears tacky expensive suits and has gadgets. Clearly, they look nothing alike."

"Despereaux _clearly_ has Cary Elwes potential and I think that if we have the two meet, Cary would think the same thing. Plus, I think you're just jealous that Despereaux has cooler stuff."

"Please Shawn,...maybe a little. Oh, did you take Lassiter's gun off of him before you untied him?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Gus and Shawn looked at each other as the realization sunk in.

"Oh no!"

~Dominique's POV~

"I'm your Huckleberry."

Carlton's eyes were inflamed with rage as he glared at Despereaux. Despereaux looked at me in total disbelief.

"Dominique, you turned me down for _that",_ Despereaux asked me while pointing at Carlton.

Before I could reply, Carlton took his jacket off and tossed it on the ground.

"You're damn right she did! And now we're gonna turn on a hot light, do the Lindsey Hop and see who cracks first."

Despereaux raised an eyebrow at Carlton as Carlton put his fist up.

"Is that a sexual thing", Despereaux asked.

Carlton's face turned red.

"No! J-just put your fist up so we can fight."

Carlton started to punch the air for practice. Despereaux looked at me and smiled. Then he smiled at Carlton. I never wanted these two to meet because I figured something like this would happen. Stupid male testosterone.

"A battle you want, is it? Very well, I accept."

"Last man alive gets Dominique", Carlton added.

"Carlton! Don't be silly. Despereaux is not going to have a death match with you."

I couldn't believe this, Carlton was completely mad! At least I know Despereaux has at least enough sense to stop this idiotic thing before it starts.

"I accept!"

I was wrong.

"WHAT!?"

Despereaux immediately took his jacket off and handed it to me. Carlton looked hurt as I took the jacket.

"Dominique, don't help the enemy", Carlton said as his fist dropped slightly.

I had to force myself not to roll my eyes.

"Despereaux is not the enemy, Carlton. Despereaux, put your damn fist down!"

"Don't worry Darling, I'll be sure to give Carlton here a swift and elegant death, graceful even", Despereaux said as he got closer to Carlton.

"How about you kiss my sweet ass", Carlton yelled.

"Well then Carlton, I take back what I said, I'm going to hurl over this building."

Despereaux got into a boxing stance just like Carlton. Carlton raise his fist back up. His eyes were completely glued on Despereaux. Despereaux bounced on his feet slightly while Carlton stood still. This wasn't going to end well for either of them. Carlton ran at Despereaux and was about to attack when I threw Despereaux's jacket on the ground and cut myself in between them. I grabbed both Carlton and Despereaux by the arms, twisting my body, giving them both a hard yank. Both Carlton and Despereaux flipped through the air and landing hard on their backs next to each other. Both men let out a low, long groan.

"No death matches, damn it", I demanded.

I felt a migraine forming in my temples. I bent down and grabbed Carlton by one ear and Despereaux by the other ear, pulling them up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow", they both said together as I finally got them on their feet.

I pulled the two men towards the table and had them stand in front of the chair before I finally let go of their ears.

"Sit", I commanded as I folded my arms across my waist.

"Now Dom-", Despereaux began.

"SIT DOWN!"

Both boys sat immediately; their hands were on their knees, their bodies were perfectly stiff, and their eyes widen and looking down on the floor. I took a deep breath and counted to three as I gathered my thoughts.

"Let me be clear on something. As long as I'm in Santa Barbara, I do NOT want no more nonsense death matches between the two of you. Second of all, I'm on a case here and I would love to avoid any forms of stupidity at all cost. Third, I'm a strong, independant woman. I'm not some prize trophy that you two can just bet on!"

"We didn't technically bet we were going to-", Carlton began to speak.

"ZIP IT!"

Carlton dropped his head once more, keeping his eyes glued to my feet. I rubbed my face, hoping to calm my nerves. I looked over at Despereaux, who glanced up at me.

"Despereaux, that favor I need," I paused.

I didn't want Carlton evolved but now, there's just no getting around it. Damn Shawn and Gus.

"Yes, Darling", Despereaux asked, with a smile playing at his lips.

"I need information about the Human Trafficking Ring, the name I need is Grimm Blood."

Despereaux's mouth harden, as did his eyes.

"You mean the Sadist Rapist", Despereaux said bluntly.

"Yes."

Carlton looked over at Despereaux and then at me. Despereaux folded his arms around his chest and crossed one leg over the other.

"No."

I was taken back. Despereaux never refused to help me before. Despereaux never refused me anything before.

"What", I asked.

"Dominique, I said _no_."

Despereaux's voice was harsh and demanding. Carlton stood up and glared down at Despereaux.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Dominique saved your worthless life from me and you won't help her!? Now I know why she chose me over you."

"Carlton," I tried to interject but Despereaux stood up in a flash.

"Now see here, since you don't seem to understand the overall sensitivity of the situation, I'll be sure to use _little_ words as to not to confuse that tiny brain of yours."

Carlton crossed his arms in fury but let Despereaux continue.

"Grimm Blood is a international criminal in the black market. His trade is Human Trafficking. But that's not the thing that make him dangerous or have you forgotten the phrase _Sadist Rapist_ so quickly? And since Dominique is the one who is chasing this mad man, what do you possibly think will happen to her _when_ hecatches her _?"_

Despereaux turned to look at me before continuing.

"Dominique, I would do anything for you no matter the cost however, I will not help you dig your own grave. As for this Grimm Blood case you're currently working on, I demand that you walk away from it right this instant."

I gasped, Despereaux never demanded me to do anything before either. What the hell is going on?

"Hey Pal, you can't tell Dominique what to do. Dominique, don't worry. With my help, we'll catch this son of a bitch."

Despereaux glared at Carlton, never taking his eyes off the other man. Carlton glared back, not backing down from the challenge.

"Dominique, as your friend and former lover, I forbid it!"

"Dominique, as your _current boyfriend and lover,_ " Carlton said as if he was rubbing the words in Despereaux's face, "I forbid you to do whatever Despereaux says."

Carlton smirk as if he won the battle. However, Carlton didn't know the door that he just opened.

"Very well", Despereaux nearly sang.

Despereaux smiled at Carlton and in an instant, Despereaux was back on one knee. He grabbed my hand after quickly pulling out the ring from his pocket again and slid the ring on my finger.

"Dominique, don't marry me."

"Hey!"

Carlton grabbed Despereaux by the arm and pulled him up.

"That's cheating!"

"Oh but dear Carlton, all's fair in love and war", Despereaux smirked.

"Why you smug pr-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both men looked at me. I pulled the ring off of my finger and handed it back to Despereaux, who unhappily took it.

"Grimm Blood _is_ after me."

"What", Carlton and Despereaux shouted in unison, both men's eyes was completely fixed on mine.

"That's why I needed your help Despereaux", I continued.

"Oh Darling!"

Despereaux came up and hugged me tightly.

"Get your hands off her", Carlton yelled.

Despereaux ignored Carlton and held me even tighter, cutting off my air in the progress.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I patted his shoulder. He looked at me and saw my face turning blue.

"Air," I gasped out.

Despereaux took a step back muttering a soft sorry. I took a few breaths before I tried to regain my composer.

"Carlton", I said.

Carlton stop glaring at Despereaux long enough to look at me. Once he did, his face soften.

"Yes?"

"The woman that you found today was raped, tortured, with a piece of paper with a Grimm fairytale quote found somewhere on them?"

Carlton eye brown dipped down slightly as he pondered on what to say.

"Yeah but, how did you know?"

"It's the mark of Grimm Blood you simple minded twit", Despereaux remarked.

"Despereaux, be nice", I warned him.

I focused my attention back to Carlton.

"You told Shawn that this woman looked like me. Well, each of the previous woman also had similar physical traits. If Shawn hadn't pointed them out, then I would have never seen them."

"Wait a second, Shawn Spencer is on this case as well", Despereaux asked.

I looked at Despereaux with curiosity.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh thank that heavens. At least there is 'some' good news that will easy my mind", Despereaux said as he let out a small sigh of relief.

"You and Shawn are acquainted?"

"We are, and I grew rather fond of him over the years. And if Shawn is apart of this case, then I will do wait I can to help you", Despereaux said.

"Why the change of heart, Darling", I asked.

Carlton rolled his eyes and tsk when I called Despereaux darling.

"Because, if anything should go wrong, and it will," Despereaux glanced at Carlton before looking back at me, "Shawn is the only one who is gifted enough to track you down."

"Hey, we don't know if this Grimm Blood sicko is still in the area. Even if he is, what makes you think that he's going to go after Dominique", Carlton asked.

"Because Love, Grimm Blood attacks survivors. Not survivors of war, or drugs; he attacks survivors of love. He's going to come after me because I announced how I was a survivor of an abusive relationship in front of a large crowd of reporters and TV cameras. He'll come after because",

"You're the bait", Carlton interrupted.

His voice was low and sad. Carlton sunk back down on the chair and put his head in his hands.

"Carlton", I asked, worried about Carlton's reaction.

"Tell me more about this, Grimm Blood", Carlton said.

The sound of his voice was heart breaking. Carlton sound defeated.

"Grimm Blood is the most wanted man in America and one of the most wanted men in the World. He abducted children by what we think is on the scale of 1,000's, and women by the same scale. Who he is is completely unknown, however, it's believed to be said that this man was once apart of the US government, or at least is working with a current employee of the US government. We've come to believe that Grimm Blood is using international secretes in order smuggle people in and out of the country."

"Then why isn't this guy in the police database", Carlton asked as he finally looks up at me again.

"Grimm Blood is a big whale in a small pond, Love. As it turns out, the FBI isn't even aware of his existence. Fortunately for me, I'm not FBI. And once I get this bastard, then I will take down largest Human Trafficking Ring in all of history."

Carlton's eyes widen. Suddenly, he got on both of his knees and grabbed my hands.

"Really, you're not going to suddenly propose to her are you", Despereaux ask with disgust in his voice.

I hope not, I already had to break one heart today. I don't think I could go through it again.

"Dominique Danger, would you do me the honor of putting me on this case", Carlton asked.

"What", Despereaux and I said in unison.

Carlton's eyes were hypnotic. It was like looking into the eyes of someone had just received a gift from God. Damn him!

"Fine! Fine, you're on the case."

Carlton jumped up and fist bumped the air.

"HAHA! In your face Despereaux!"

Carlton started to do a little step dance as he couldn't control his happiness. Despereaux gave me an odd look.

"Dominique, what the hell", he asked.


End file.
